And It Was Going So Great Too
by ToxicBeautie
Summary: Naruto's life was perfect, An amazing husband, a beautiful baby boy and a great job with nice people. Until one meeting in the city park and another in the streets started old and new problems up again. How are Gaara and Naruto going to handle things when they get pushed to there limit? it's a Gaanaru, Sasuke and Sakura bashing but they deserve it SEQUEL TO NARUTO'S CRUSH!
1. The Old Friend

I'am Back! Miss Me? ~Review And Love! =)

* * *

><p>~ONE MONTH LATER~<p>

* * *

><p>Gaara walked into the living-room and saw the thing that made his life worth living. Naruto sitting on the living room floor with their son playing, toys all around them. Naruto had the biggest smile on his face as he played Peekaboo with him making Daisuke laugh loudly. He leaned on the door frame watching them. He had a normal life that other people tried to make him believe he didn't deserve, but sometime's he did feel like he didn't deserve this. To him Naruto was the most beautiful person he ever met, long blonde hair, big endless blue eye's, and a smile that could melt the thickest iced over heart. He was such an amazing person all around and being with Naruto was all Gaara could have wanted out of life, but then Naruto gave him the greatest anyone could ever ask for; A child.<p>

When he first found out Naruto was pregnant he nearly fainted. You can understand why. Naruto, who is a male, pregnant with a child. The doctor couldn't even believe it and he was the person running all the test! They began to think that maybe he had some type of stomach tumor and that was what had been showing up on the ultrasounds, which scared them both greatly. But after weeks of running test and many more ultrasounds it was obvious that Naruto was indeed with child and that made them both very happy and relieved that it wasn't something so life threaten, like cancer. The only thing that the doctor could say about him being with child was that Naruto may be a hermaphrodites which meant he had both male and female organs and he would run more after Naruto had the baby, so not to put more stress on him (the weeks of not knowing what was going on inside him had really taking alot out of him), but they never went back after that.

They were new parent's after all and never had the time.

Then soon it was just... forgotten.

"Look it's daddy!" Naruto said taking Gaara from his thought's. Naruto turned Daisuke around so he could see his father. Upon seeing him, his face light up. His bright blue eye's widen and he started wiggling with excitement.

"Da-Daddy!" he yelled smiling and pointing at Gaara. Gaara smiled and walked up to him. bending down in front of him ruffling his son's blood red hair.

"Hey little guy." Gaara said. Daisuke looked at him for a second and smiled like he had come up with an idea. Daisuke leaned forward and got a small fist full of his father's hair and yanked roughly.

"Daisuke! No!" Naruto yelled reaching over Daisuke and started to try and untangle his from Gaara's hair. "Let go of daddy!" He said continuing to try and untangle them. Keyword try. Daisuke just laughed finding the whole thing hilarious, while Gaara winced in pain. The boy was strong to say the least. Naruto frantically looked around unsure of what he should do. Then he saw it. Daisuke's favorite toy, a pink stuffed bunny with a red bow-tie. He grabbed it and held it near Daisuke.

"Look! Daisuke its Kumagoro!" He said waving it to get Daisuke's attention. It worked Daisuke looked at the stuffed animal and quickly let go of Gaara and grabbed the stuff bunny, starting to chew on the long ear's. Gaara sighed in relief rubbing the sore area on his head.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked picking up Daisuke and walking to the corner of the living room and put Daisuke in his rugrats inspired playpen.

"I'am fine." He said walking up behind Naruto and wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto in turn relaxed in his husband's hold rocking slowly from side to side. They stayed like that for a little while enjoying the warmth of the other. After a while Naruto turned around draping his arm's on his husband's shoulder's.

"I was going to go for a walk around the city with Daisuke, you wanna come?" Naruto asked batting his blue eye's. Gaara chuckled at his antics and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"Sorry, work." he said and smiled when Naruto started to pout.

"Awwww.. well alright." He said turning to Daisuke who was looking at them with interest, still chewing on the poor bunny's ear "It looks like it's just me and you little man." He said earning a smile from the boy. He bend down to pick up his son giving a wonderful view to the man behind him. Naruto knew he was looking so he started swaying his hip's slightly.

"That's cruel.." Gaara said not taking his eye's off the round backside. Naruto smiled finally picking up his son.

"I know." He said with happiness in his voice. He walked over to the couch where he began to put on Daisuke's little black peacoat and orange gloves on him to keep him warm in the fall air. "But, you know you liked the preview."

"The preview of what?" Gaara asked with a knowing smile as he watched as Naruto put Daisuke in the stroller. When he was done he looked at his husband and smiled.

"You have to wait for tonight to find out dear." He said putting on his own orange peacoat and started rolling Daisuke to the door. Gaara walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Be safe," He told him. Naruto smiled and kissed Gaara on the lip's. "And I love you."

"And you try not to burn down the place," he retorted walking out the door. "And I love you too. " He started walking the hallway feeling Gaara's eye's on his ass again. He started swaying his hip's again only dipping slightly. Laughed under his breath when heard Gaara sigh and the door close.

"Your daddy's silly." The blonde said looking down at Daisuke who was looking at him kicking feet, laughing.

* * *

><p>Naruto had walked around the city with Daisuke for a least a hour and like always men staring at him with lust filled eye's. He would just sigh and try to ignore them. He admitted he had a body that would make the prettiest woman green with envy. He couldn't help that he took pride in his appearance, but he was with his son for Kami sake! He walked to the park and and sat on a wooden park bench. He turned the stroller to face him so he could look at his son. He smiled at the look of happiness on his son's face.<p>

"Mommy!" The boy yelled reaching for him. "Juice, Juice!"

"Is my baby boy hungry?" He asked going through the bottom pocket of the stroller and getting out a bottle of apple juice. He give the bottle to him and watched as the tiny hand's wrapped around the bottle. He sighed and looked up at the playground in the distance. He watched the other children play hide and seek and other games.

"You'll be old enough to play like them soon." He said smiling at the thought. Daisuke was already one and soon he'd be five and running around, then fifteen and into girl's. Naruto sighed, his little baby boy was growing right before his very eye's and it was nothing he could do about it. Daisuke looked at his 'mommy' for a second and then returned to his wonderful apple juice. Lost in his own thought's Naruto didn't see the woman in a grey, classic sophisticated business suit walking up to him in long stride's.

"Oh Kami! It is you!" Naruto looked up and narrowed his eye's. After all these year's he thought he would never see this bitch or her big forehead again.

"Hello Sakura..." He said in a monotone voice. She crossed her arm's and smirked at him.

"I can't believe your alive everyone thought you were died or something!" She started. "But, whatever everyone was just happy you were gone, you were such a waste of space!" She laughed. Naruto rolled his eye's. Daisuke looked at his mommy and saw that he was mad. he took the bottle out of his mouth and eyed him carefully.

"Mommy?" he said in a question like tone. Naruto looked at him. He could tell his son could sense how upset he was getting. He smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Mommy's ok Daisuke." He told him. Daisuke seemed to understand and smiled, going back to his bottle. Sakura on the other hand rolled her eye's and walked up closer to the two.

"You adopted or something?" She asked. Naruto looked at her and laughed.

"No, Sakura I had him." He told her. "But, that's none of your business."

"Oh and I thought you was a complete freak before!" She laughed. Which made Naruto flinch slightly at the word. He wasn't a freak he had used that word on himself before when he found out he was pregnant with Daisuke, which angered Gaara. The redhead had to remind him that this wasn't high-school anymore and putting himself down was wrong. "I can't believe someone would actually date you!"

"Marry." He corrected her.

"What?" She asked looking at him confused.

"I'am married Sakura." He said sounding very annoyed. He stood up putting his hand on his hips. He was taking his stand against her she wasn't going to bully him. Sakura looked at him and become completely jealous. He had the body she would kill for. She wouldn't tell him that of course. She had too much pride.

"Who married you?" She asked her face twisted in disgust.

"Gaara, remember him?" He told her. She thought about it for a moment and started laughing.

"Oh Kami the psycho that his family didn't even want?" She said before laughing. "That's nothing sound so proud of, He'll probably even kill you one day." she said. The blonde almost lost it, Gaara didn't do anything to her or anyone else. He was a loving husband and an amazing father to their son. He stared at her for a second and then turned to his baby.

"You know I always hated you Sakura." He said still not facing her. "But, I forgive you for making my life hell in high-school You were just a teenage girl blind to the fact that the one guy you liked hated seeing you everyday. The fact that you followed him everywhere made you look so dumb, like a pink big headed ugly puppy." He said standing getting ready to leave, he didn't even look at her. "But." He started, looking over his shoulder at her. "You just couldn't help it could you. You were just a desperate whore." He said walking away rolling Daisuke with him. She couldn't believe he said that, She didn't deserve it. She glared at his back. She was going to get him back for this.

* * *

><p>What do you think?<p>

_Words: 1,907 Oh Yeah!_


	2. A Bleeding Stranger

Yay! Chapter 2. Reveiw And Love!

* * *

><p>~NARU-CHAN!~<p>

* * *

><p>That bitch! How dare she? After all these year's she's still the same, but fatter! I almost lost my temper in front of my son because of her! The fact that she got to me is only making me madder. Ugh... Deep breaths Naruto... deep breaths... Ok I'am fine now. She's not going to get to me. This isn't highschool anymore. I'am an adult and I have a son, plus I'am married to an amazing guy. I just have to get home and rest. I am pretty tried.<p>

I decided I needed to check on Daisuke, He was a little quiet. I looked down and saw that Daisuke had falling asleep. I smiled, he looked so cute. He must have totally wore himself out. I looked up at the sky for second, It was getting dark and I hated being out late, especially with Daisuke. It was getting cold. I kept walking, I only had a little farther to go.

"_Almost home." _I thought. I turned one more corner and kept walking. Then I saw someone walking my way. He was holding his shoulder and he was leaning over slightly. He looked like he was trying to keep himself up, but then what seemed to be the unavoidable happen. He had fallen. I didn't know what to do I couldn't just walk past him knowing he was obviously hurt. I walked to him bend down in front of him, one hand on the stroller so it wouldn't roll away. I looked at his shoulder and was in shock.

"Oh Kami your bleeding!" I said. He looked up at me and I could see he had pretty big bruise forming on his left cheek. He looked like he been through hell and back.

"I'am fine lady.." He said to me. His voice sounding like he hadn't drunk water in day's And he called me a lady! I can't get mad now he's hurt and he need's help.

"No you are not!" I told him grabbing his arm and trying to lift him up. He was so heavy and I heard him wince in pain, Making me feel bad. "I'am so sorry!" I said finally getting him on his feet.

"Leave me alone, I said I was fine." he said to me. He sounded like he was getting annoyed with me, but didn't care. He started trying to walk away from me, but I didn't let him. I held on tighter to him, making him stop. I couldn't just let him leave could I?

"Your not fine!" I yelled at him. "You need a hospital!"

"No... I don't." He told me, he sounding like he was becoming short of breath. I didn't know what to do I can't just let him leave he might bleed to death! I have to help him! I held tighter onto his arm so he wouldn't walk away from me.

"Yes you do! You can't just walk around like this!" I told him, he just glared at me and shook himself from my grasp.

"I can do whatever I want!" He yell's at me. I guess he was trying to scare me, but that wasn't going to work. He kept walking away, if he wasn't going to let me help then I at least need to his name just in case something happen and I was the last to see him.

"At least tell me your name!" I yelled at his slowly disappearing back. He stopped and I watch him carefully. He stayed like that for what seemed like forever, I was going to say something, but he finally answered me.

"Kankurō.. and ya better go home if you don't want that baby of your's to get sick." He told me and he continued walking the way I actually came from. I sighed and looked down at my baby. Daisuke was still asleep. He was right, If Daisuke got sick I didn't know I would do.

"_I need to get home" _I thought as turned around and hurried home.

* * *

><p>~HOME~<p>

* * *

><p>When he got home, he put Daisuke in his crib so could finish sleeping. he felt Daisuke's face and found that he was a little cold so he put a nice blanket on him, so he could get warm. he was done, he walked back into the dark living room and just laid on the couch. He was starting to really feel bad about just letting that guy go in his condition, but the told him he didn't want help. He also had to get Daisuke home, it was cold outside and he didn't want Daisuke getting sick. He wanted to be a good person and help the man, but he also had to be a good mother and get Daisuke home safely. He sighed. Today was just the worst.<p>

_"I hope he's at least ok.." _Naruto thought. He looked up from his spot when he heard the door unlock. The door opened showing the silhouette of his husband. The man felt around on the wall for the light switch.

"I'am home." The redhead said, as he flipped the light switch. he looked around and His eye's landed on the couch and the blonde laying there. "Naruto?" he said. Naruto just smiled and got up from the couch.

"Hey Gaara.." Naruto said quietly, which made Gaara worry. Naruto always nearly tackled him when he came home, something was wrong. He closed and locked the door behind him and walked up to the blonde.

"Naruto what's wrong?" He asked. Naruto just looked up at him smiled, wrapping his arm's around his husband's neck.

"I just need a hug is all." Naruto answered him sadly. He wasn't lying he wanted to feel loved at the moment, today was just getting to him. First that bitch Sakura, and then that man Kankurō. Gaara hugged Naruto back holding him tightly. something was very wrong.

"What happen today Naruto, Is Daisuke alright.?" Gaara asked getting upset, he knew something happen, Naruto acted like this only when something was bothering him.

"Daisuke's fine..." Naruto reassured him.

"Then what happen?" He asked letting go of him and sat on the couch behind them. He grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him down so he was sitting on his lap, laying his head on the redhead's chest.

"Nothing, everything's fine." He told him weakly, so Gaara wasn't convince.

"Naruto I know you more then anyone else, so I know when your not telling something." Gaara told him a matter of factly. Naruto sighed, he didn't want to tell him about Sakura, he would get really mad, not at him of course at her for making his Naruto get even a little upset.

He didn't even care about that fatty anymore. He could tell Gaara about the man. He was feeling a little upset with himself for letting the guy wonder off bleeding and bruised like he was.

"On the way home I ran into a guy..." He finally said. Gaara looked down at him, Gaara narrowed eye's.

"He didn't do anything did he? If he did-" Gaara started, but Naruto interrupted.

"No!" Naruto said."He was just hurt... He was bleeding Gaara and he looked beat up, I tried to help him I really did, but he refused and walked anyway from me...I feel like if he die's it might be my fault a little..." Gaara just held him tighter and rocked him slowly.

"You such a big heart Naruto, but it wouldn't be your fault." Gaara told him. "Your not the one that hurt him, and you offered to help him sometime's that's all you can do. It just show's what an amazing guy you are." Naruto looked at him and smiled. Naruto loved that about Gaara he can say so little, but he would always be enough to make he feel better.

"Thank's Gaara." The redhead leaned down and kissed the blonde lightly on the lip's, when he pulled back, he smiled.

"Anytime." he told him. They stayed like that for awhile. Naruto laid there and just listened Gaara's steady heart beat. Then he quickly remember something he found important.

"Oh, He told his name!" Naruto said. "I asked him when he started walking away from me. Just in case something happen and... well, you know.." Gaara looked at him and smirked.

"Do you remember what it was?" Gaara asked him.

"Ummm..." Naruto said, starting think. He had the strangest memory, One second he remember's everything the next it was gone. Then his face lit up when he remembered "Oh! Kankurō!" Naruto told him. Then he saw Gaara's face completely changed, like he saw a ghost.

"What did he look like?" Gaara asked his voice void of any emotion. Naruto looked at him full of worry, Gaara never used that voice with him let alone around him. Last time he had to used that voice he made Naruto leave the area. It was when some guy that touch Naruto's ass, then when he came back the guy looked like he was gonna piss himself. Naruto could have laughed at the memory, but not now.

"G-Gaara?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Naruto please tell me." the redhead said still no emotion.

"Ummmm... W-well he had brown hair and dark tan skin... also he brown eye's" Naruto told him. Gaara looked down like he was deep in thought. He didn't say anything. That scared Naruto. His eye's were so cold, He hated that look on his husband.

"_It can't be.. Can it?" _Gaara thought. "_If it was, that means-"_

"Gaara?" Naruto said slowly reaching up and cupped the redhead's face. Being brought out his thought, he looked at Naruto and mentally slapped himself. He was scaring his Naruto. He hated himself right now, He promised himself he would never do that. Now look at what he did.

"I'am sorry Naru-Chan" He said leaning into Naruto's touch. The blonde smiled at his nickname, gaara hadn't called him that in awhile and kissed him on the cheek.

"Its ok my panda-man!" Naruto said with the most beautiful smile that made feel like the luckiest guy in the world, His Naruto wasn't scared anymore. He even called him 'panda-man'."But.. ummm.. Gaara?"

"Yes?" Gaara asked.

"Why did you wanna know what the man looked like?" Naruto asked. He kinda really wanted to know. Why did Gaara suddenly become so cold upon hearing the man's name?

_"Of course he was going to ask me... I-I can't lie to him." _Gaara thought. He took a deep breath and looked Naruto in the eye's.

"Because, That sound's look you met my older brother."

* * *

><p>WHAT! I DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING! LOL I'am Just Kidding I Totally Did!<p>

_Thank you~_

_Dragon MistressLove_

_2008catgirl _

_otakukitten101_

_TigrezzTail_

_Judy-Moody4evr_

_YaoiRocks'MyWorld._

__Naru'sIs-AcuteUke__

__NamiiUchiha__

__zoebeansmommy__

__freak9quanquan__

__I AM AWESOME!__

__Words~ 2,012 I'am The Man- Girl! Whatever!__


	3. Father

Thank's For Reviewing! Keep It UP! Review And Love! :3 BTW:~ It's Kinda Short, But I Hope It Hold's You Over!

* * *

><p>Naruto didn't know what to say, what to do. Gaara's brother? He couldn't believe it. Then he became upset. He may have met one of the people that caused his love so much pain growing up. Naruto never had brother's or sister's, Sure Luna was his sister now, but they didn't meet until the forth grade. But he did understand that older brother's and sister's were suppose to look out for their younger. But Gaara's siblings this stood idly by and watched as their father called their little name's and beat him.<p>

"Gaara-" Naruto started, but Gaara lightly put his finger over the blonde's lip's quieting him.

"Naruto it's fine." Gaara told him. " but, How about we just go to bed and we can talk about it in the morning." Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but quickly changed his mind when he saw Gaara's eye's. He knew that look, it was that 'Please not know' look. So he just sighed and nodded. he was tired away, So he put his arms around Gaara's neck and let the redhead pick him up bridal style.

"How was work?" Naruto asked yawning. Gaara looked down at him and smiled.

"It was fine." He told the blonde quietly. "How was most of your day with Daisuke.?" He just snuggled closer into warmth and sighed a tired sigh.

"It was great..." he said falling asleep in Gaara's arm's. The redhead just lightly kissed him on the forehead and entered their bedroom. He carefully laid the sleeping blonde on the bed and pulled the cover's over him. He was going join him until he heard whining coming from the baby's room. He sighed, If the baby was awake that mean he will be too. He just never had the touch Naruto does when it came to putting Daisuke to bed. He walked out of his room, slowly closing the door behind him. He walked across the hall and slowly opened Daisuke's door. Sure enough there he was tightly holding on to the crib railing helping him stand.

"daddy.." the mini redhead said, reaching for his father with one arm. Gaara smiled and walked to him.

"Hey, you woke up?" He asked quietly, lifting his son from the crib. "I don't know if I can get you back to sleep like mommy can." Daisuke just gurgled and cooed in his arms.

"How about some warm baby formula?" He asked not really expecting an answer. He walked out the room and towards the kitchen. When he was in the kitchen, he placed Daisuke in his high chair looked in the refrigerator for a ready-made bottle. He found one and put it in the microwave for 10 seconds. He turned around and saw Daisuke staring at him with wide deep blue eye's. He smiled. He just started thinking.

_"I want so badly to be nothing more then a good father for him." _He thought sadly. He loved Daisuke and Naruto so much, that he would do anything to keep them happy. He was never going to be like his father and push blame on a mere child. He promised himself that, He never wanted to remove that smile from his son's face.

He hated his siblings for just standing there every time his father was on a drunking rampage or just wanted to blow off some steam. He always looked at them for some comfort for one of them to tell him it would get better even though he knew it wouldn't.

the buzz of the microwave quickly snapped him from his thought. Daisuke seem to knew what that sound meant and started moving with excitement.

"_His Naruto's son alright." _Gaara just shook his head and turned around to take the bottle out of the microwave.

"Come on" He said quietly, lifting Daisuke from the highchair with his other arm. He walked back into Daisuke's room and sat in the rocking chair in the corner. He put the bottle to Daisuke's mouth and watched as he quickly grabbed hold of the bottle and sucked like he had never had anything to drink before. He started rocking slowly hoping to get Daisuke to sleep soon. When Daisuke was crying and wouldn't go back to sleep, Naruto would sing to him. He had such soft smooth voice, that made everyone and everything feel at peace. That's probably why Daisuke would fall asleep almost instantly.

"_I wonder if anyone ever song to me when I was a infant, at least once?" _The gaara thought sadly. Then he laughed to himself under his breath. "_Of course not, why would anyone in that house sing to the 'monster' of the house."_ He sighed and leaned back in the chair, staring at the ceiling. _" I can never forgive them, but sadly those depressing memory's seem that they will always affect my life." _He narrowed his eye's. _"No! if I continue to let this affect me, It could soon affect the way a treat my own son and Naruto. I can't let that happen I ne-" _He was brought from finishing his thoughts when he heard the sound of something hitting the carpeted floor. He looked down and smiled, Daisuke had falling asleep and had dropped the bottle upon curling up into a small ball in his father's arms.

He slowly stop rocking and got up from the chair, walking over to the crib. He kissed his son lovingly on the forehead and sat him down in the crib, pulling the blanket up to his son's neck.

"Goodnight Daisuke..." He whispered. He turned away and walked out the room to join his love in a hopefully peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Awwwww... How Sweet!<p>

_Thanks~_

_Dragon MistressLove_

_2008catgirl_

_otakukitten101_

_TigrezzTail_

_Judy-Moody4evr_

_YaoiRocks'MyWorld._

__Naru'sIs-AcuteUke__

__NamiiUchiha__

__zoebeansmommy__

__freak9quanquan__

__Yami Ryo__

__MoonWingsYuki__

__You Guy'sz Are The Best!__

__Words: 1,124 I know It's Short__


	4. Love

You Guys Are So Nice With The Reviews! Kept It Up! Review and Love :3

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up with a yawn, He looked at the other side of the bed and found it empty. He looked on the floor to see if he had kicked Gaara out the bed by accident. Again, but it was empty only his shoes were there. Then he heard muffled noises from the kitchen, He slid off the bed and walked out of his room. He walked slowly down the hallway and through the living room. He heard laughing and a defeated sigh. He looked around the corner and smiled, Gaara was trying to feed Daisuke. Keyword Try. Daisuke would turn his head each time the spoon of baby food neared his mouth. He turned his head again and his eye's widen.<p>

"Mommy!" He yelled as Naruto walked into the kitchen, Gaara looked over and smiled. Getting up from were he was sitting he gave Naruto a quick peck on the lip's.

"Well, Good Morning to you too." Naruto said with a smile, He looked down and saw Daisuke reaching for him. "Awwww.. How's my little man today?" He asked leaning down and kissing his son on the forehead, earning giggle's from the boy.

"He won't eat." Gaara said folding his arm's and sighing. Naruto just laughed and stood back up right.

"Why wouldn't eat for daddy?" He asked. Daisuke just cooed and looked at him, tilting his head slightly sideways. Giving the adorable chibi look to his mother. Naruto just sighed at how cute his son was being.

"Naruto." Gaara said quietly, making Naruto turn around. "I need to talk to you about something." The blonde looked him in the eye's. The redhead had a serious look in his eye's.

"Oh.. Ok.." Naruto said sitting down at the kitchen table. Gaara walked around the table and sat down in front of him. When Gaara sat down he didn't say anything, he didn't even look at Naruto. Just his hands. Naruto was getting worried, this must have been really serious for Gaara to say. When Gaara still didn't say anything, Naruto started getting scared.

_"Kami, What if he's leaving me!.?" _Naruto thought, but quickly dismissed it. Gaara would never leave him. He loved him and anything was going great, better then ever even. Then, Naruto couldn't take the silence away and said something.

"Gaara? What's wrong?" Naruto said nervously, his voice shaking. Gaara finally looked up at Naruto and he sighed.

"Nothing is wrong Naru-Chan." Gaara reassured him. Naruto just stared at him and said:

"Then what the _Hell _is going on then?" Naruto said whispering the 'H' word so Daisuke wouldn't hear. Gaara ran his hand through his hair.

"Yesterday, Do you remember the man you said you met.?" Gaara asked. Naruto nodded, how could he forget.

"Yes, what about it?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it had me thinking. About everything about you and I, and Daisuke as well... I love you both so much, but I can not help but feel that my memories of my past is starting effect me a little." Gaara told seriously. Naruto just nodded showing that he was listening.

"So I have decided on something and I only hope you can support me..." Gaara looked back down at his hands, so he didn't see Naruto smile. The blonde reached across the table and put his hand over Gaara's, making the redhead look up.

"Gaara... I will support you in any choice you make." Naruto told him, his voice full of comfort. Gaara smiled and leaned down and kissed the blonde's lightly tan hand.

"Thank you Naru-Chan.." The redhead said smiling into the blonde's hand, making Naruto giggle.

"Your welcome, but tell me what you plan to do." Naruto said as he watched Gaara sit up straight, looking him in the eye. he took a deep breath and said:

"I... wanna go see my family." Naruto's eye's widen, he was shook.

"W-why?" He asked, he didn't understand why Gaara would wanna do that.

"I.. I just want closure..." he said sadly. "I just want to understand I suppose..." Looking back down at his hand's finding them very interesting this morning. He could hear Naruto sighing. It's to early to be doing that so much like they both were.

"Well," the blonde said. Naruto removed his hand's from Gaara's and got up from were he was sitting. He walked around the table and stood behind Gaara, wrapping his arm's around Gaara's neck and rested his head on the redhead's.

"I'll be there with you every step of the way." Gaara smiled. He really was the luckiest guy in the world.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

><p>They talked some more and decided to go and visit them at Gaara's old home. They didn't know if they still lived there, but it was worth a shot for Gaara's sake. He was in the living room laying down on the couch. Naruto was nervous about the whole thing, so he called Luna, hoping that she calm him a little.<p>

"_Well, Little Brother that sound's like it'll be tough." _She told him.

"Yeah, I don't know if I can handle it.." He sighed.

_"What do you mean? Their not your family."_ She asked him. He ran his hand through his hair.

"I know that, but..."

"_But what?" _She asked a little worried.

"They just caused him so much pain, I wanna just yell at them and make them understand what they did to him." The blonde told her.

_"I understand Naruto, but this for Gaara remember that. You said he wanted this." _She told him. He sighed, he was doing that a lot lately.

"Your right, I'am only going to be there to support him."

_"And to make sure he doesn't kill them!" _she added laughing. He pouted.

"Not funny Luna!" He told her, but she was still laughing.

_I'am hahaha! sorry haha! couldn't haha! help it hahaha!" _He just shook his head.

"Whatever..." she just sighed, calming down from her laughing fit.

_"Don't be that way, I was just kidding you know I think of Gaara as my brother-in-law." _She told him.

"I know that, It was still mean though." He playfully scolded her.

_"I'am sorry, Geez..." _She said sounding hurt, but he knew better.

"Your such a faker.." He told her, he heard her start to giggle over the phone.

_Ugh! you never fall for it anymore!"_ Luna laughed.

"Duh, I stop falling for it in the sixth grade, remember?" He told her, starting to laugh a little himself.

_"Yeah I remember, But oh! guess what!.? _She said excited, making Naruto wonder what had her so excited.

"What?" he asked.

"_I met someone!, well kinda!"_ She pretty much yelled into the phone.

"What? really?" He asked.

_"Yes! He's so hot! and strong! He doesn't take nothing from no one!" _She told him.

"Sound's like your type sis, but what's his name?" He asked her, she squealed.

_"Shizuo!" _She told him, she sounded so happy. They talked a little more, well Luna talked about the man she met. She said she met him when he threw some guy like hundred feet away making him land threw the store window she was working at. The way the guy sounded to Naruto the guy was totally Luna's type. I mean if she thought he was strong then that was saying something, Because Luna was the strongest girl Naruto had ever met. The last time he saw her get into a fight, she broke both the guy's leg's and was close to throwing the guy of the school's roof. (He had pushed Naruto down and called him a fag.)

When he got off the phone, went to go look for Gaara. He walked down the hallway and heard laughing coming from Daisuke's room. He looked in and smiled. Gaara was on the floor with Daisuke. A pillow behind Daisuke so he could sit up

"Ok one more time." He heard Gaara say. "Say 'Love'." He said to Daisuke. Daisuke looked at him.

"La..La..."Then he when seemed to be so close, Daisuke turned his and just crawl away to his favorite stuffed pink bunny in the corner, starting to chew on its ear. Gaara watched son as he crawled away from him, then chewing on the toy and sighed in defeat.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked walking into the room and sitting next to Gaara on the floor.

"I was trying to teach Daisuke a new word." He told Naruto and the blonde just laughed a little. "What?" Gaara asked looking at the blonde.

"Oh, Nothing." He said kissing Gaara on the cheek. "I just think that its cute, but why that word?" He asked. Gaara looked at Daisuke and smiled.

"I want him to understand that word, like I did the day I met you. I want he to know that, that word is important. So when he grew's up and fall's in love on his own he will mean it when He say's 'I love you' to that special person that has caught his heart..." He told him. Naruto smiled and giggled, Gaara has always been deep like a poet.

"Gaara, that's a lot to try to get a one year old that's teething at the moment to understand.." Naruto told him, looking at Daisuke who was still chewing on the bunny's ear's, drooling. He heard Gaara sigh and he looked up at him.

"I know, but I just decided to start early." Gaara told him. Naruto reached up to Gaara and turned his head so he could look at him.

"He'll learn Gaara, I know it." The blonde reassured him.

"How do know that?" Gaara asked him. Naruto leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and told him:

"Because his your son." Naruto told him a matter of factly. Gaara smiled and hugged Naruto.

"Thank you, Naru-Chan." Naruto hugged back.

"Your welcome, Panda-man."

* * *

><p>Review and Be Nice.! ;3<p>

_Thank'sz~_

_Dragon MistressLove_

_2008catgirl_

_otakukitten101_

_TigrezzTail_

_Judy-Moody4evr_

_YaoiRocks'MyWorld._

__Naru'sIs-AcuteUke__

__NamiiUchiha__

__zoebeansmommy__

__freak9quanquan__

__Yami Ryo__

__MoonWingsYuki__

__You Guy'sz Are The Best!__

__Words!.!.!: 1,940~ I'am the best!__


	5. Family

YOU GUY'S ARE SO NICE WITH THE REVIEW'S SO KEEP THEM COMING SOMETIME'S YOU GUY'S GIVE ME IDEA'S! REVIEW AND LOVE! ;3

* * *

><p>~2 DAY'S LATER!~<p>

* * *

><p>I was nervous. Yes I was nervous, but I had to do this. I had to see them and talk to them and understand why. I told Naruto I didn't want to have Daisuke there, with all that may happen. The look on his was that he agreed, but he didn't want to. So, Naruto had called Luna and asked her if she could watch Daisuke while we were gone. He asked if she could stay over here, because all of Daisuke's thing's were here. Naruto and I packed the day before and put everything in the trunk of your car. We packed for a few day's. So we were going to be gone a little while.<p>

"Gaara, Luna's here.." I heard Naruto say. I looked up and saw him leaning on the door frame, smiling lightly at me. He is so beautiful, his shoulder length hair falling over his right eye giving him such a feminine look. Showing one of his wide blue eye's.

"Alright.." I told him. He looks at me with worried eye's and walks over, sitting next to me on the bed.

"Your nervous huh?" Naruto said more then asked. I smiled slightly, he knew me so well. I just nodded, there was no need to act strong in front of him.

"Don't be, I'll be there every step." He reassured me, putting his hand on my cheek. His hand is warm, I can't help but lean into his touch.

"Thank you, Naru-Chan." I told him. He smiled so lovingly at me.

"Your welcome, now come on!" He said excited, patting me on the thigh and getting up. I shook my head and got as well, following him into living room. When I walked into the living room I saw that Luna was holding Daisuke in her arm's, He was sleep. Lucky her. She turned around and smirked at me.

"Hey Red.." She whispered. I just waved.

"Ok, Naruto said, picking up his orange bag and putting on his shoulder. "Remember he's allergic to peanuts, there's a list of emergency number's on the table in the kitchen and, there are ready-made bottle's in the refrigerator, only put them on 10 second's and not a second longer also If he start's crying give him Kumagoro and let him chew on the ear or give him that jell ring because he's also teething and OH! Don't forget he scare's easy when it come's to loud noises, but don't worry because he's-"

"He's a deep sleeper, I know Naruto, Geez.." She finished for him with a sigh, narrowing her eye's slightly. " You told me this when I first got here." Naruto sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I'am sorry Luna, I just never been away from Daisuke for this long." He admitted. I smiled, He was definitely motherly when it came down to it.

"It's fine Naruto, It's only a few day's." Luna told him. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. Me looks up at me and smile's.

"You think I'am just a worrywart don't you Gaara?" He asked me, I just shook my head.

"No, I just think your being I good mother." I told him. his smile widen's. He look's so beautiful.

"Awwww.. Panda-man.." He said to me. I heard squeal's and looked at the couch and of course it was Luna.

"Awwwwwww! After all these year's you two are still so cute." She told us, I look back at Naruto and he was blushing lightly. I haven't seen him blush in a while, I kind have missed it.

"Luna..." Naruto whined and he started pouting, She just started laughing lightly.

"You act like I'am lying." She told him. He sighed and walked up to her.

"Whatever, but we better get going before he wake's up and then I'll never leave." He said as he leaned down in front her and kissed Daisuke on the forehead. "Bye-Bye Daisuke." He whisper's. I walk over to the door and open it holding it for Naruto. He stand's back up right and walk's to the door. He turn's back around one more time to look at Daisuke and walked out the door. I closed the door and looked at him. He looked a little sad, I knew what he was thinking about.

"He will be just fine Naruto." I tell him. He look's up at me and smile's.

"I know, that doesn't mean I can't worry." He told me with a sad smile. I grabbed his hand and started walking.

"I'am worried a little too." I admit to him. He look's up at me with wide eye's. "But, I trust Luna to not let anything happen to him."

"R-really?" He asked. I look down at him and smile.

"Of course I do she's family." I told a matter of factly. I didn't think his eye's could get wider, but I was wrong.

"I-I never heard you say Luna was family before..." He said to me, I do think of her as family. After all we been though why wouldn't I. She, Naruto, and Daisuke are the only family I have.

"Well she is family.." I tell him, He just smile's at me and kisses me on the cheek.

"Awwww... Your such a softy now." I just sighed we're not even in the car yet and I already been called a softy by the love of my life.

* * *

><p>Short? Yes I Know. Review And Be Nice!<p>

_Thank'sz~_

_Dragon MistressLove_

_2008catgirl_

_otakukitten101_

_TigrezzTail_

_Judy-Moody4evr_

_YaoiRocks'MyWorld._

__Naru'sIs-AcuteUke__

__NamiiUchiha__

__zoebeansmommy__

__freak9quanquan__

__Yami Ryo__

__MoonWingsYuki__

__darkXloveXkiss__

_Thank's Guy'sz_

_Word's: 1,111~ Sweet, but... not my best.!_


	6. There

REVIEW AND LOVE! ;3

* * *

><p>~ROAD TRIP!~<p>

* * *

><p>They had been driving for at least 30 minutes. Since Gaara use to live in Suna, It was going to be an hour and a half drive . Gaara told Naruto it was warm in Suna, so Naruto was wearing cut up jean short's that came up mid-thigh, an orange T-shirt, with large sun glasses. Gaara sighed, he said it was warm not the beach, but he couldn't complain. Naruto was Naruto and he looked well... Hot. Long creamy-tan leg's, he would consistently look out the corner of his just to look at him. He wanted to touch him. Shit he wanted to pull the car over and-<p>

"Gaara?" Naruto said taking the redhead out of his, slowly turning dirty, thought's.

"Yes?" Gaara asked. Naruto took off his sunglasses, to look at Gaara better.

"Why are you blushing?" Naruto asked, This made Gaara blush more when he realized that he was. Then the blonde put his hand over his mouth and gasped dramatically. "Could it be that Gaara was thinking about taking me.!" Gaara didn't say anything, his blush just deepen on his pale skin. When he didn't hear anything, Naruto he gasped again. "You were! Panda-man was thinking about taking poor little Naru-Chan!"

"What?" Was all that Gaara could say. Naruto laughed.

"Haha! I was just kidding!" The blonde told him laughing, When Naruto calm down he leaned over the seat and whispered in the redhead's ear. "But you know, I wouldn't mind..." Gaara just sighed this was going to be a long ride.

* * *

><p>~GAS STATION!~<p>

* * *

><p>"Damn baby you look good!" The man told Naruto, leaning over the window of of the car. They had stopped at a gas station, and went into the station to buy gas and potato chips for Naruto. when Gaara left, the blonde put his feet up on the dash and was about to put his headphone's in until some guy walked by and saw the blonde and that's where we are now.<p>

"I'am Married." Naruto told him plainly. The man just smirked.

"Oh, come on babe he doesn't have to know." He said leaning in closer. "How about me and you go in that back ally and have some fun, huh?" He man's smirk grew and Naruto felt sick and annoyed.

"What type of guy do you think I am!" Naruto yelled, narrowing his eye's. The man chuckled.

"Oh well, now everyone need's a little dick on the side." The man said, Then he smirked. "I bet I'am better then him, Your husband I mean.." Naruto got even more annoyed

"Look, I'am happily married and you better leave, before he come's back and kick's your ass!" Naruto warned him. The man just snorted.

"You seem pretty confident about that." Naruto was about to yell at the man again, but he looked behind him and smiled.

"I am." He said pointing behind the man. He looked behind him and was met with cold teal eye's. The man seemed to pale quickly and seemed to lost all his nerve. Gaara narrowed his eye's at the man, making him back away slowly from the car.

"Leave." Gaara said his voice cold and emotionless.

"O-Ok Dude!" The man shuttered backing away.

"Now." The redhead said the some way as before, making the ran away from him quickly. Gaara sighed.

_"Damn, horny bastard near my Naru-Chan, If Naruto wasn't here a would have!-" _Before he could finish his dark thought, He heard Naruto laughing .

"Haha! Did you see the look on his face!.?" The blonde laughed. "He almost pissed his pants!" Gaara smirked, At least Naruto was ok and the look on the bastards face was pretty funny. Yes Gaara has a sense of humor. Gaara walked around the car and got into the car. He sat a white bag on Naruto's lap and put the key in the ignition.

"Awesome Potato Chip!" Naruto said happily, opening the bag of chip's. He started stuffing his face. Gaara looked over at him and shook his head. A mouth full of food and he was still beautiful.

"What's Gaara thinking about?" Naruto asked sounding innocent.

"Just how much I love You." Gaara told him, smiling.

"Awww! I love you too!" Naruto said happily, then leaned over and kissed the redhead on the cheek.

* * *

><p>~THERE..~<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto had falling asleep with his headphone's in his ear's. leaving Gaara to think.<p>

_"I don't even know what I am going to say." _The redhead thought. "_I can't just walk up to the door knock and say 'hey remember me I'am the little brother you watch suffer for 12 year's'." _They were almost there and he was getting more and more nervous. Then he heard Naruto moan and move in his seat. He smiled. "_That's right, Naruto's with me." _If he didn't have Naruto with him he would be so confused, shit if Naruto wasn't with him he wouldn't even be doing this. He wasn't only doing it for himself, but for Daisuke and Naruto.

He looked up and sighed. there it was the house he grew up in. It still looked the some, Giant black wooden door, with the gold knocker. Black shutters, white paint finish. He parked in the front and took a deep breath. "_this is it.."_ He thought. He turned to Naruto and shook him gently.

"Naruto.." He whispered. "We-re here.." The blonde slowly blinked his eye's open.

"What?" He asked lazily sitting up, his eye's half-lidded.

"We're here.." He repeated. Naruto's eye's widen and he started looking around.

"We are?" The blonde asked. Gaara nodded and pointed to the large house next to them. The blonde eye's grew bigger upon turning around and seeing the large house. "Wow Gaara it's huge!" The blonde said staring at the house.

"Yes I know." Gaara said quietly, making Naruto turn around.

"You ok?" The blonde asked seeing how his husband was looking. Gaara turned to him.

"I'am alright, You go up and knock I'am on my way." The redhead told him. Naruto just nodded and got out of the car. He walked up the brick-laid walkway and up to the large door. He reached up and knocked on the large gold knocker and knocked twice. He stood back waited then the door opened a crack showing a young woman with blonde hair and sharp dark-green eye's.

"What do you want?" She asked sounding annoyed. This made Naruto nervous, The lady scared him a little.

"I.. ummmm..." He didn't know what to say, he lost his nerve, he felt his knee's shaking. Where the hell was Gaara?

"Good-bye." The woman closing the door.

"Wait!" He said making her stop and her narrow her eye's.

"What!" She said sounding like she was getting very annoyed with the stranger on her porch.

"I-I know your brother.." He said quietly. She rolled her eye's, of course he did.

"Look if your one of Kankurō's girlfriend's he's not here!" She told him closing the door again. He was about to say something again, but a hand reach over him and stopped the door from closing. She swung the door open and was about the to yell at the small blonde again, but stopped looking at the other male on her porch. She glared at him, but then gasped after looking at the new male. She looked at his forehead, She knew the scar anywhere.

"Hello Temari." The redhead said calmly. Her eye's widen.

"G-Gaara is that you?" She said looking like she was about to cry. "I thought I would never see you again!"

"Of course you did, you and father would have loved that." He said coldly, She shook her head.

"N-no! Gaara you don't understand!" She told him. Naruto walked next to Gaara and touch his shoulder letting him know he was there. He looked at Temari and smiled lightly.

"Can you come in talk about this." Naruto asked, She looked at him for a second and nodded moving away from the doorway. Gaara and Naruto walked inside. Gaara seemed to remember his way around so Naruto followed him. They walked into a room with two couches and a coffee table. Gaara sat at one couch and Naruto sat next to him. Temari walked behind them and sat on the couch opposed from them. They didn't say anything at first, which worried Naruto. He looked up at Gaara then at Temari then back again. Then the young woman sighed.

"how you been Gaara?" She asked looking at the pair.

"Fine." He said coldly. She sighed again. She knew he was mad, she couldn't believe he was even here.

"Look Gaara I know your upset-" She started, but Gaara interpreted her.

"You have no Idea how I feel!" He said loudly, making Naruto look at him with wide eye's. "You have no idea how it is to wonder why your on older sister and brother watch you get beaten and called name's by your own father!" Naruto just put his hand's on Gaara's back and rubbed circle's, this made Gaara calm down a little.

"Gaara I'am so sorry. I am you don't have to believe me, but I am." She said. " I don't know why I didn't help you growing up, I would tell you if I did, but I don't and I'am sorry." she told him burying her face in her hand's. He stared at he her for a moment and then narrowed his eye's.

"Bullshit." The redhead said even colder. "You weren't sorry when you called me name's too when we were younger, remember you use to call me monster." He told more then asked. She looked at him with wide eye's, she hadn't thought about that year's.

"G-gaara we were kid's, I didn't know any better-" She shuttered out.

"You were twelve and I was nine Temari, you were old enough to understand that what you were blaming me for something that wasn't my fault." His voice started shaking a little. Gaara was losing his composure.

"I know it's not your fault now! Ok!" She yelled at him, her voice shaking. "But, I did called you monster and I stop looking at you when we was younger because when I looked at you I just blamed you for mother dying!"

"why? I want to know why!" he yelled at her, making Naruto flinch.

"Gaara I don't-"

"Liar!"

"G-Gaara I really-"

"Stop Lying to me!"

"Ok! ok..." She said finally, looking down at her hand's. "I blamed you because father could me to." Gaara's eye's widen larger then they ever had. "When I was little I blamed him when he said you killed mother and you would kill me too and Kankurō if I was nice to you and talked to you."

"But, you older you should have stopped believing him." He told her, she sighed.

"I was, but then you did that to Kankurō..." She said quietly, he narrowed his eye's and clenched his fist on his knee's.

"That wasn't my fault." He dangerously low. Naruto looked at her then, back at Gaara. He never heard Gaara say anything about doing something to his brother.

"Gaara you put him a coma-" She said looking up at him.

"It was an accident!" The redhead finally yelled interpreting her . "I didn't mean too! He-" He started, but was surprised when a tan hand was put on his mouth. Naruto wanted his husband calm down, he knew Gaara was angry and he understood that but he thought they needed to calm down a little. He took a deep breath.

"Maybe we should talk about this tomorrow, when you both calm down." Naruto told them, Gaara looked at him calming down a little. The young woman nodded, but then thought of something.

"Not to be rude, but who are you? She asked bluntly in Naruto's opinion. Looked at Gaara at the corner of his eye, like he was asking for permission to tell her. When the redhead nodded slowly, Naruto turned to her and smiled.

"Oh.. well I'am Naruto and Gaara is my husband." Naruto told her with a pleasant smile. The woman's eye's widen, her mouth slightly agape. She couldn't believe it. Gaara her on little brother that scared her every moment he was living with the family or scaring the student's at the school he use to go to. Gaara was so scary and mean to people that came near him, that it was hard to believe that he let someone get close to him let alone marry him. And she was a pretty girl, just had a strange name.

"Y-your married?" She asked, coming out of her shook. the blonde nodded. "To my brother?" another nod. Gaara sighed and looked down at Naruto. The blonde looked up at him and smiled, a beautiful genuine smile. Gaara put his hand on the blonde's left cheek and smiled lightly. He felt so calm now knowing that Naruto was sitting right next to him. Naruto loved the gentle touch and leaned into it.

Temari couldn't believe her eye's. The girl smiled at Gaara, not a fake one and she could tell it was a loving, care smile. she didn't even flinch when Gaara touched her. What was more shocking was the Gaara smiled back! Gaara never smiled! This girl was amazing in the young woman's eye's. She had to see more of how much Gaara had change from the last time she saw him.

"Excuse me Naruto-Chan?" She asked making the blonde turn his head a little, not wanting to remove the warm, soft hand on his face. "I-I would like to know were you two were staying?"

"Don't know." He answered quickly.

"Well you can stay here." His eye's widen.

"R-really?" He asked, she nodded.

"Sure we have more then enough rooms." She told him. He looked back at Gaara, he wanted to make sure that it was ok with him. The redhead sighed and slowly nodded.

"I guess we're staying then." He said getting up from where he was sitting. Temari nodded and asked them if they brought anything with them Naruto her yes and that it wasn't much. Gaara didn't say a word he didn't trust himself. He just let Naruto do the talking and Temari showed them to a guested room with were they would he staying.

* * *

><p>OMG! REVIEW AND LOVE! ;3<p>

_Dragon MistressLove_

_2008catgirl_

_otakukitten101_

_TigrezzTail_

_Judy-Moody4evr_

_YaoiRocks'MyWorld._

__Naru'sIs-AcuteUke__

__NamiiUchiha__

__zoebeansmommy__

__freak9quanquan__

__Yami Ryo__

__MoonWingsYuki__

__darkXloveXkiss__

__TheBlackPersian__

__The Black Rain__

__popdiva97__

__THANK'S YOU GUY'SZ REVIEW AND BE NICE!__

__Words: 2,722 I'am bomb!.! BOOM!__


	7. Making Out And Spying Sisters

REVIEW AND LOVE ;3

* * *

><p>~SEXY!~<p>

* * *

><p>They both took their showers and changed into their sleep wear. Naruto just wore a extra large light blue button-up shirt and boxer's, while Gaara wore red pajama pant's without a shirt. Naruto was still in the bathroom, so when he walked out he saw Gaara lying down, eye's open. He knew what he was thinking about and he wanted to take his mind off it, Then he smirked mischievously. He tip-toed slowly near the bed, his smirk grew. He bend down slightly and jumped, but saw that coming and sat up quickly and grabbed Naruto by the waist and pulled him down in the bed, laying him on his back. Naruto laughed.<p>

"No fair, you saw me!" The blonde laughed, looking up at the redhead looking down at him. Gaara smiled.

"I don't play fair." He told him, leaning down and kissing Naruto softly. Naruto wrapped his arm's around Gaara's neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Gaara licked Naruto's bottom lip asking for entrance, which the blonde happily gave him. His tongue roamed the inside of Naruto's mouth, flicking his tongue on the other's making Naruto moan lightly into the kiss. It was the type toe-curling kiss that drove Naruto over the edge. Gaara smirked into the kiss as he felt Naruto moan and twist as his hands trailed towards Naruto's long smooth leg's. Slowly he let his hand teasingly trail gently over the thigh, producing a far louder moan than before. Pleasure engulfed the redhead as Naruto melted further and further into the just when it was getting good, Naruto's phone vibrates. The blonde lightly pushed Gaara off him breaking the kiss, making Gaara grunt in annoyance.

"Let it ring." Gaara told him, but he shook his head.

"It... might be.. Luna." Naruto told him, out of breath. Reaching for his phone, He looked the screen and nodded. "Yup.. Luna." He said as opened his phone and put it to his ear.

"Hey Luna." He said cheerfully, sliding out the bed.

_"Hey little Bro, how are thing's?" _She asked.

"Well, it's... something." He said, she laughed.

_"Oh wow, that bad huh?" _She asked, Naruto looked back at Gaara and smiled, then walked into the bathroom closing the door and sitting on the toilet.

"Oh Kami Luna I thought Gaara gonna rip her throat out!" He said, his voice echoing slightly off the tile bathroom wall's.

_"The Sister?." _She asked.

"Yes! Oh Luna, Gaara looked so hurt.." He said, running his hand through his hair.

_"How is he now?"_

"He's fine, I suppose." He sighed."I don't think he want's to talk about it, so I didn't bring it up."

_"Well, just be there and let him know your there." _

"Your right, Thank's"

_"No problem, Now go be with him, I have diaper duty." _Naruto laughed.

"Ok Bye."

_"Bye." _When he got off the phone he walked out the bathroom and saw Gaara sitting on the bed Indian-Style. He walked up to the bed so that his knee's were touching it.

"Now, where was we?" The blonde asked in a seductive voice, making Gaara lick his lip's. The redhead snaked his arm's around Naruto's waist, pulling him closer.

"Right about here.." He said softly, biting down on Naruto's neck. Making the small blonde moan pretty loudly.

"OH! Gaara!"

* * *

><p>~HALLWAY (SPYING)~<p>

* * *

><p>In the hallway, a young blonde woman was looking through the ajar door. She had to see how they acted when there alone. She saw how Gaara caught Naruto when he tried to jump him. Her eye's widen when she saw how Gaara's face lit with happiness as he caught the blonde and pulled him down on the bed. She heard the blonde laugh and say how that was unfair, but she couldn't hear what Gaara said. then they started kissing. Hot was pretty much the word that came to her mind. She wanted to look away (Because its her brother), but she couldn't. Gaara so gentle with Naruto it was amazing. Then someone's phone ran.<p>

"Let it ring." She heard Gaara say.

"It.. might.. Luna." She heard The blonde. They said something else to each other and watched the blonde walk into the looked at Gaara and saw a sad look in his eye when he saw Naruto leave. She thought this was amazing how much it seemed that Gaara loved the blonde, he was so gentle and calm with the blonde. They seemed so happy with each other. Gaara seemed to have found someone that made him happy, she never that she would see the day.

Then she saw Naruto walk out the bathroom and up to the bed.

"Now, where was we?" The blonde asked. Gaara put his arm's around Naruto's and pulled him closer.

"Right about here.." He the redhead whispered, then he bit down on Naruto's neck. The small blonde moan pretty loudly.

"OH! Gaara!" This made the young woman blush and quickly walked away from the door leaving them to whatever. This was interesting to say the least she had to understand more. Then she decided, she would have to talk Naruto tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Short I know, But I'am on Christmas break so you'll hear more from me!<p>

_Dragon MistressLove_

_2008catgirl_

_otakukitten101_

_TigrezzTail_

_Judy-Moody4evr_

_YaoiRocks'MyWorld._

__Naru'sIs-AcuteUke__

__NamiiUchiha__

__zoebeansmommy__

__freak9quanquan__

__Yami Ryo__

__MoonWingsYuki__

__darkXloveXkiss__

__TheBlackPersian__

__The Black Rain__

__popdiva97__

__THANK'S YOU GUY'SZ REVIEW AND BE NICE!__

__Word's:1,099. Cool!__


	8. Enter: Kankuro

IT'S 12:36 AM AND I'AM HIGH ON CANDY LET'S DO THIS! ;3

* * *

><p>Gaara was amazing.. He always was amazing. He was holding me, I looked up and smiled. He looked so peaceful and calm. I'am happy I got to get his mind off of the drama that happen today. I know there will be drama tomorrow, But the least I can do is be by his side and let him know I love him and I will never leave him to handle this alone. Then I started feeling hot. Gaara said it was warm, but I felt like I was baking alive. I needed some water. I slowly slipped out of Gaara's arm's and slid out of the bed. I looked back at Gaara and then tiptoed out the room. It was even hotter in the hallway.<p>

_"Don't they have an AC? it's so hot."_ I thought as I walked down the hallway and down the stair's. I had no Idea where I was going so I looked through a bunch of door's. I didn't even know a house could have so many room's. Tired I opened one more door and smiled.

_"Finally!" _I thought happily walking in. This house was amazing I would love to raise Daisuke and maybe more children in a home like this, but maybe with least room's. I don't want them getting lost like I almost did. I walked into the kitchen and felt on the wall for a light switch. I felt around for what seemed like forever and then I found it. I flipped it and looked around. this kitchen was amazing. White tile floor's, black marble counter top's and clean white cabinet's. Fine art on the wall's here and there. It made me feel if I broke something it would take me year's to pay it off. It was a little boring in my opinion, but it's not my house to judge.

I walked up to one of the cabinet's opening it looking for a glass. I looked in it and it was nothing, but what looked like fine china. I looked in the other cabinet, nothing, the next one nothing. God all these cabinet's and nothing, I looked in one more cabinet and smiled. Glasses, pretty one's too. I reached up and tried to grab one, but I was too short. I sighed. I never wished to be tall before, but now I am. I really needed some water. I stood on the tip's of my toe's and reached as far as I could. Then I felt my finger's touch one of the glasses. I smiled, I was so close. Then:

"Who the hell are you?" The voice sounded mean and I quickly turned around and saw the man I tried to help in Ikebukuro. Kankurō. He narrowed his eye's at me, he looked like he was totally gonna kick my ass. I mean I would too if I found some stranger in my kitchen at this hour. He glared at me and then started walking towards me. When he was at least a foot away from me his glare lighting up.

"Your that woman from Ikebukuro.." He said kinda low and his breath smelled like he brushed his teeth with Sake. He didn't seem drunk to me.

"I'am not a woman I'am a man." Kami why does everyone have to think I'am a girl. I admit I look like one and I don't mind that, but I still like to be known to be a boy. Even if I dress a little like one and wax my leg's and eyebrow's and sometime's a paint my nail's and I did have a baby. Ok I'am not helping my case. He looked at me and shrugged.

"Well, your still hot, woman or not." He told me like it was nothing.

"T-thank you I guess." Well I didn't know what else to say, But I kinda wanted to leave so. "I'll be going to bed know." I said trying to walk past him, but he grabbed my arm.

"Why are you here." I was hoping he didn't ask that.

"I-I'am here with my husband." I told him trying to walk away again, but he didn't let go. He just looked at me confused.

"Your husband?" He asked, I just nodded I really didn't want to talk about the fact that Gaara was here. "Why would you and your husband be here?"

"I.. Ummm... well..." I couldn't tell him, he would totally freak out. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Well... because... ummm... because..."

"Because I wanted to see older my brother and sister." I looked and smiled in relief, but then I got scared. _"What if they started fighting and Gaara got hurt"_

"Gaara..." I said, feeling the hand on my arm loosing and I pretty ran up to Gaara looking up at him sadly. "I'am sorry Gaara I-I just wanted some-"

"It's fine Naruto you don't have to apologize, It's ok." He told me putting his hand on cheek. I smiled, He was so gentle with me.

"Gaara?"

* * *

><p>~NARRATOR TIME!~<p>

* * *

><p>"Gaara?" The brunette in the room said in barely a whisper, but Naruto and Gaara heard him. Gaara looked up from Naruto and glared.<p>

"Kankurō." Gaara said coldly. The brunette suddenly glared at Gaara. Naruto looked up at Gaara, then turned to Kankurō.

"What the hell are you doing here you bastard!" Kankurō yelled, his voice full of anger.

"I came for a visit is all." Gaara said coldly.

"Bullshit, you shouldn't be here! Not after what you did to me!" He yelled at him.

"That wasn't my fault, you-" Gaara started, but Kankurō wasn't hearing it.

"I didn't do anything you monster!" The brunette called him.

"Don't call me that."

"You are! you put me in a coma!"

"I didn't mean to!" The redhead yelled losing his composure.

"You tried to kill me, you psycho!"

"Stop It!" Naruto yelled making them both look at him, it was like they forgot he was there with all of the past coming up so quickly. The blonde just couldn't take it anymore. "Don't you call him that!" The blonde yelled. "He's not a monster! He's not!" there was long silence in the room, then the brunette started laughing under lowly.

"You don't even know what he did." He said coldly, glaring up at Gaara.

"I don't care if he say's it wasn't his fault and he didn't mean to I believe him." The blonde told him. Gaara's eye's soften and he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto..." The blonde looked up at him, his face looked so sad. He looked close to crying. "It's ok Naruto.." He shook his head.

"No it's not, I'am tired of hearing people call you a monster because you did something you didn't mean.. I...I.." Gaara just pulled Naruto into his chest and the blonde started sobbing. He held onto Gaara for dear life. He was so sensitive to other people's stress that sometime's he would just break down and cry like he was now, but he was also just tired of hearing all the bad thing's they said Gaara did. He didn't care what he did, that wasn't Gaara anymore. He wasn't the cold, heartless person everyone still's see's. The redhead just rubbed his back trying to calm his Naruto.

"I just... I just wish that people would see the Gaara I see and that Daisuke see's..." He said quietly looking up at Gaara.

"I know Naruto..." The redhead softly. "But, please stop crying there's no need to cry." He said, wiping Naruto's tear's away.

Kankurō just watched them. This had to be some kind of trick, Gaara was cold, heartless, and evil. Not the gentle some would say loving person he was being at the moment with this blonde. On top of that the blonde defended him.

_"What he said he was with his husband..." _The brunette's eye's widen. That blonde was married to that bastard he called a brother. He said he wanted to people to see him the way he does. That would never happen in his eye's not if they knew the truth about him. Not if they knew what harm he caused to everyone he met, since the day he was born. He couldn't understand what someone would see in him. This wasn't right in his eye's something was wrong it had to be.

"what hell is with all the yelling coming from down here?" Said the blonde woman walking into the kitchen. She walked in and looked at everyone. She at Naruto and Gaara and saw that the blonde was crying before and Gaara looked angry. Then she saw her other brother and narrowed her eye's.

"What fuck did you do?" She asked blaming him quickly. He narrowed his eye's.

"I didn't do shit!" He yelled. "It was him! What hell is he doing here Temari!.?" She sighed, she really wished she saw Kankurō before Gaara did.

"Because he is!" She told him.

"Bullshit, Temari he-"

"I know and I understand, but at the same time you don't remember much about what happen that day." She told him, walking closer. She softly put her hand on his shoulder and looking him in the eye's. "Look, I'am sorry and I know your hurt, but don't you think you should at least try to more on and forgive." He glared at her slapped her hand off his shoulder.

"I'am sorry, but I can't do that, He might have found someone to buy his story." He said looking at Naruto, then back at her. "But, I don't trust him and I never will." He pushed past her and walked out the door, but not before looking at not Gaara, but Naruto. Temari sighed and walked out as well, going back to bed. Hoping the other two would do the same.

"Gaara..." The blonde said, looking up the redhead. "Please... Tell me what happen that made him so anger with you." Naruto begged, he was so tired of this. He wanted to know so that he wasn't he the dark.

"I can't Naruto.." Gaara said so low that Naruto barely caught it.

"Why.. Gaara I won't look at you any other way.. Please?" He looked up at him with pleading eye's. Gaara sighed.

"Alright..." He caved, He walked Naruto over the table sat him down. He sat across from him and took a deep breath. He didn't want any secret's between him and Naruto. He looked him and plainly said:

"I pushed him out the attic window..."

* * *

><p>Whoa! That's what happen! Wanna hear the whole your gonna have to wait! ;3<p>

_Dragon MistressLove_

_2008catgirl_

_otakukitten101_

_TigrezzTail_

_Judy-Moody4evr_

_YaoiRocks'MyWorld._

__Naru'sIs-AcuteUke__

__NamiiUchiha__

__zoebeansmommy__

__freak9quanquan__

__Yami Ryo__

__MoonWingsYuki__

__darkXloveXkiss__

__TheBlackPersian__

__The Black Rain__

__popdiva97__

__ BigBangluver__

__Review and be nice!__

__Words: 2,034 I'am getting good!__


	9. Human

REVIEW AND LOVE :3

* * *

><p>He looked at me with wide eye's. I can tell he was shook, I would be too if he told me he did something like that. He looked as if he was lost for word's like he didn't know how to react to such a confession. This silence getting to me, maybe he was thinking that I was the monster everyone said I was, that I didn't deserve him.<p>

"Naruto, please say something.." I said, I sounded so desperate.

"G-Gaara... I don't... Why?" He sounded confused, like he didn't know what to ask first.

"I didn't mean to I really didn't..." I looked down at my hand's, I couldn't look him in the eye's anymore. "Its.. Its just he..."

"What Gaara? Please tell me..." I hear him say. "He... he didn't rape you did he?" My eye's widen, I looked at him.

"No! Nothing like that!" I said a little louder then I meant to. "That's not it..."

"Then tell me everything..." He said putting his hand on mine. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"My room was the attic..." I started pausing to see the look on his face. he just nodded slowly for me to continue. "My father put me up there when I turned six saying that I didn't need a real room. That real room's were good human boy's... Not for a monster like me... There was nothing up there, but cob web's and dust..." He squeezed my hand, comforting me. "The first night was the scariest... I didn't sleep at all. I wanted to go down stairs and sleep, but I thought he would get upset and beat me. So I stayed, That was my room until I was taking away."

"Can you tell me about the day you pushed him.." He asked, I can tell he was trying to choose his words carefully.

"It was around midnight..." He nodded. "I was ten and was about to fall asleep when I heard the door open... I looked up when the light's turned on. and saw him standing there. I asked him what he wanted, he didn't say anything. His eye's were so cold and he looked angry. Then I saw it... He had a knife in his hand." Naruto's eye's widen, I just sighed and continued. "I backed away until my back was against the wall. I asked what was he doing. And he smiled, he just smiled ran at me with the knife, but I crawled away. He.. he grabbed my leg and turned me around and held me by the neck. He yelled at me..." I closed my eye's, I was going to start crying if I opened them. "He.. he yelled at me about why I got to live and he got to lose his mom. He said it wasn't fair... He pulled the knife getting ready to stab me, but I pushed him off me."

"You guy's started fighting.." He asked. I nodded.

"I pulled again... and he broke the window... I didn't mean to, but he was trying to kill..." I started crying, I couldn't help it. thinking about what I did hurt. I didn't even see Naruto get up and wrap his arm's around me.

"It's ok Gaara.." I hear him say. He said so softly. "You were just trying to save yourself.. I don't blame you..." I felt happy hearing him say that. I needed Naruto, if he looked at me like my family did... I couldn't live anymore. Then I felt embarrassed for crying in front of him. I was always strong for him.

"I'am sorry..." I said calming down.

"For what?" He asked, looking me in the eye's.

"For being so weak..." He looked at me confused. Then he giggled, that girly giggle that I love.

"Silly, your not weak." He said,

"Then what I am?" I asked. He smiled lovingly at me and kissed me on the lip's then pulled back.

"Human."

* * *

><p>Awwwww... I know! and I'am tired Good-night! There will be more on the story of when Gaara pushed his brother out the window.. I'am just so sleepy!<p>

_Dragon MistressLove_

_2008catgirl_

_otakukitten101_

_TigrezzTail_

_Judy-Moody4evr_

_YaoiRocks'MyWorld._

__Naru'sIs-AcuteUke__

__NamiiUchiha__

__zoebeansmommy__

__freak9quanquan__

__Yami Ryo__

__MoonWingsYuki__

__darkXloveXkiss__

__TheBlackPersian__

__The Black Rain__

__popdiva97__

__BigBangluver__

__Review and be nice!__

__Word's: 874 I know my shortest ever! Sorry about that!__


	10. A Stress Free Day With Song

I wanna Say Marry Christmas And Happy Birthdays to my niece's

HAPPY BIRTHDAY UNIQUE: DECEMBER 26, 2011~ 14 YEAR'S OLD DAY

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASHLEY: DECEMBER 27, 2011 4 YEARS OLD TODAY

YOU TWO HAVE FUN AND YOU GUY'S REVIEW AND LOVE THIS STORY! ;3

SONG BY KINA GRANNIS: IN YOUR ARM'S (MY FAV. SONG AT THE MOMENT) NOW WITH THE STORY.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Gaara had walked upstairs and into the room they were sharing. They laid down and Gaara wrapped his arm's tightly around the blonde, like he would vanish into thin air if he let go. Naruto didn't mind, he liked the feeling of being safe in the arm's of someone he loved. so much was happening so fast that his head was spinning. He knew it was taking its toll his in the redhead and made sure to let him know he was there and he wasn't going anywhere.<p>

"Are you sleep?" The blonde asked, but he knew that answer. The body behind him began to stir, pulling him closer if at all possible.

"No... Can't.." He told him whispering.

"Me either.." Naruto told him. He turned around so that he was facing his husband and saw some sadness in his eye's. "It was a rough day..." The redhead just nodded in agreement. Naruto smile lightly at him and then laid his head on his chest, listening to the man's steady heartbeat. He wanted to take the redhead's mind off of this for a at least a little well, but he couldn't think of anything. Then an idea hit him and he smiled.

"Hey Gaara!" He said laying on his elbow so he could see the the redhead's face. "Why don't you show me around Suna in the morning!"

"Ummm..." Gaara hummed and the blonde giggled.

"Come on, It'll be fun!" He said excited. "I never been here before and it'll be a story for everyone back home!" The redhead looked at him and sighed. He could never say no to Naruto, especially with the excitement he was showing.

"Alright Naruto..." He said.

"Alright! This is gonna be awesome!" He said excitedly. "We're gonna have so much fun Gaara you'll see!" The redhead just smiled and closed his eye's.

_"If I'am with you of course it'll be fun." _The redhead thought calmly, slowly falling asleep. Naruto saw this and kissed him on the forehead.

"Nighty-Night Panda-Man." He whispered, laying back down on the redhead's chest and going to sleep himself

* * *

><p>~ 8AM IN THE MORNING!~<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up with a smile on his face. He was going to spend the day with Gaara. No family drama, no yelling, no tear's. Just a fun day with his husband with no interruptions. He sat up and looked next to him and saw that Gaara wasn't there. Then he heard that the shower was running.<p>

_"Gaara." _He smiled. He got out of bed, and walked over to his suitcase. He pulled out a pair of jean's and a sky blue T-Shirt. He walked back over to the bed and sat his clothes down. Then he heard the door open to the bathroom and turned around.

_"Oh may, What a view" _He thought with a smile on his face. There, a dripping wet Gaara. His red hair darken by the water and clinging to his face. Bead's of water running down his well toned chest. Naruto smiled and whistled.

"Hellooo Handsome..." He song. Gaara just chuckled and shook his head.

"Go take your shower Naruto." Gaara told him. Naruto walked over to Gaara and looked up at him with a smile.

"Ok Handsome!" He said walking past him and into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. The redhead looked at the door when it closed and smiled. He was happy to spend the day with his Naruto. He needed this, they both needed this. It broke his heart to see Naruto bought to tear's because of the problem that happen downstairs. He didn't want that, for Naruto to cry because of the name's Gaara was being called. Gaara sighed and started to get ready.

When he was done, the bathroom door open. He didn't turn around, well not until someone called his name a very seductive manner.

"Gaara..." The person purred. The redhead turned around and saw a very sexy, half-naked Naruto leaning against the door frame. The towel loosely wrapped around his body. His long smooth leg's shining in the light. Gaara closed his eye's, Naruto was playing dirty. He knew if he opened his eye's they may never leave this room. and it wasn't helping that Naruto was teasing him. "Don't you want me Gaara?" He kept his eye's close, but it was hard. "Gaara..." Really hard. Then he did the only thing he could think of. He ran out the room, leaving a laughing Naruto.

"Gaara!" He laughed. "I was just kidding!" But the redhead was long gone and Naruto decided to just get ready and find his silly husband.

_"He's so silly!"_

* * *

><p>~10AM SUNA PARK!~<p>

* * *

><p>They were having good morning, Gaara showed Naruto everything he could remember and the blonde was loving every minute of it. Gaara showed him the beach and ice parlors and even a ramen shop! He saw new things and even bought the cutest blue toy bear for Daisuke. They sat in a beautiful large park in the middle of the town a large water fountain in the middle of it. Gaara told him that, that fountain glowed different color's at night and Naruto's face lit up.<p>

"Gaara can what please come back here tonight and see it?" He begged, looking up at him with wide blue eye's. Gaara smiled.

"Of course we can."

"YAY!" The blonde said excitedly hugging Gaara's neck tightly. Gaara hugged him back as elderly couple slowly walked past them and pointed.

"Do you remember when we was young and in love." The elderly woman cooed. While the elderly man looked at them and smiled.

"I sure do, now come on leave them be." He said, looping his arm with her's and gently pulled her away. Naruto looked at them and giggled.

"I wonder if we'll be like that when we get old." He said watching the elderly couple walk down the path and out the park. Gaara just shrugged. Naruto started looking around saw people enjoying their day like he was. People walking their dog's and young couple's holding hand's. He smiled. Then something caught his attention. A small brick building, with a purple neon microphone and stool.

"Gaara what's that?" He asked with curiousness in his voice as he pointed to the building across the way. The redhead followed his eye's and saw what the blonde was pointing at. He saw the building and said:

"That's an open mic place." Naruto's face lit up as he jumped from where he was sitting and turned to Gaara.

"Let's go there!" He said pointing to the building.

"I don't know..." He said, but Naruto started pouting.

"Pleasseeeee?" He begged, putting his hand's together like he was preying. Gaara looked at him and smiled.

_"I can never say no to that damn face..." _He thought. He got from where he was sitting and walked to Naruto. "Alright Naruto." He said. Naruto jumped up and down for a second and then grabbed the redhead's hand's.

"Let's Go!" He said as he started dragging Gaara to the place across the park.

* * *

><p>When they walked inside, it was pretty dim. Booth's lined the wall's and some table's in the middle. There was a small stage with a small spotlight above it, with a drum set, a few guitar's, a stool, and a microphone. It wasn't any people in there, but was people. Naruto looked around and smiled. He grabbed Gaara's and pulled him to a table in the front. They watched as a man walked on stage and introduced himself. He said his name was Sora, which Naruto found girly. The man started talking and said the name of the first person to come on stage. It was a man with pale skin and inky dark hair.<p>

"My name Sai and I am a poet." He said. "I call this 'Spirit's Of The Dead'." He took a deep breath and began.

_"Thy soul shall find itself alone_  
><em>'Mid dark thoughts of the grey tomb-stone -<em>  
><em>Not one, of all the crowd, to pry<em>  
><em>Into thine hour of secrecy:<em>  
><em>Be silent in that solitude<em>  
><em> Which is not loneliness - for then<em>  
><em>The spirits of the dead who stood<em>  
><em> In life before thee are again<em>  
><em>In death around thee - and their will<em>  
><em>Shall then overshadow thee: be still.<em>

_For the night - tho' clear - shall frown -_  
><em>And the stars shall look not down,<em>  
><em>From their high thrones in the Heaven,<em>  
><em>With light like Hope to mortals given -<em>  
><em>But their red orbs, without beam,<em>  
><em>To thy weariness shall seem<em>  
><em>As a burning and a fever<em>  
><em>Which would cling to thee for ever :<em>

_Now are thoughts thou shalt not banish -_  
><em>Now are visions ne'er to vanish -<em>  
><em>From thy spirit shall they pass<em>  
><em>No more - like dew-drop from the grass:<em>

_The breeze - the breath of God - is still -_  
><em>And the mist upon the hill<em>  
><em>Shadowy - shadowy - yet unbroken,<em>  
><em>Is a symbol and a token -<em>  
><em>How it hangs upon the trees,<em>  
><em>A mystery of mysteries! -"<em>

The small crowd clap quietly and some even snapped there finger's. Naruto clapped with a small smile on his face. He looked at Gaara and saw that he was just sitting there. He elbowed him and whispered: "Be encouraging." Gaara sighed. He wasn't being mean, he even thought the poem was good. He just wasn't a clapper. They watched as 3 more people came on stage. Some would sing other's would say poem's. When the last person was of the stage the host came back on.

"Ok!" He said. "Is there someone that would like to come on stage and show what they can do?" He asked. People started whispering in the background, but no one said anything else. Sora sighed. He walked off stage and looked around. He looked at Naruto and smiled. "What about you?" He asked putting the microphone in Naruto's face.

"Me?" He asked, pointing at himself.

"Yes you!" He said. "I can that you have some type of deep talent in you that is depress that you won't share it." He looked at Gaara, who smiled. The redhead lean down to his ear and said:

"You are amazing singer Naruto." This made Naruto smile. Knowing that Gaara believed in him was enough.

"Ok, Ill do it" He said, getting up from his seat.

"Alright, give 'em some love everyone!" He said Naruto walked on stage and sat on the wooden stool. The small crowd started clapping and Sora gave him the microphone and then sat down where he was sitting not to long ago. He looked behind him and saw a woman sitting with a acoustic guitar in her lap.

"Can I borrow that?" He asked nicely, pointing at the guitar in her lap. She looked down at it and back up at him then smiled.

"Sure thin'. " She said giving him the guitar to him. He put the microphone in the holder and took it from her.

"Well... I'am not really good at the guitar, but I'll try." He said into the microphone. "I wrote this song.. for someone I love very much and I hope he like's it."

He took a deep breath, put his finger's into place, and started playing. He played for a moment then he started singing.

_Hush Now, Let's Go Quiet To The Park_

_Where it first started_

_Cold NIght, Us Lying In The Dark_

_I Felt My Heart Was Trying_

_To Find A Place For You To Stay_

_A Place Where I'd Feel Safe.. _

_Anything we have known_

_Anything We've Forgotten_

_In The Rain, In The Dark We'll Lay_

_In Your Arms, In Your Arms I'll Stay_

_Anything we have known_

_Anything We've Forgotten_

_In The Rain, In The Dark We'll Lay_

_In Your Arms, In Your Arms I'll Stay..._

He stop singing for a moment and just played. Everyone there found his voice to be beautiful. (They also thought he was a real pretty girl) It was so smooth and calming, The man behind him started playing the violin. Naruto looked up to see Gaara smiling at him. It gave him even more confident's. He started singing again.

_Take My Hand, Let's Go Into The Trees_

_Behind The Branches, Falling On Our Knees_

_I Remember Feeling Like This_

_Part Of Us Would Never Change_

_Anything we have known_

_Anything We've Forgotten_

_In The Rain, In The Dark We'll Lay_

_In Your Arms, In Your Arms I'll Stay_

_Anything we have known_

_Anything We've Forgotten_

_In The Rain, In The Dark We'll Lay_

_In Your Arms, In Your Arms I'll Stay_

The host that was still sitting next to Gaara. Leaned over next to him and said: "You have a really talented girlfriend." Gaara didn't look at him. He just said "I know..." and continued watching his Naruto sing the beautiful song he wrote.

_Follow Me... We Both Now The Way_

_It's Always Been The Same..._

_Anything we have known_

_Anything We've Forgotten_

_In The Rain, In The Dark We'll Lay_

_In Your Arms, In Your Arms I'll Stay_

_Anything we have known_

_Anything We've Forgotten_

_In The Rain, In The Dark We'll Lay_

_In Your Arms, In Your Arms I'll Stay..._

_In Your Arms I'll Stay_

_In Your Arms I'll Stay_

_In Your Arms I'll Stay_

_In Your Arms I'll Stay..._

He stop playing and looked around. Everyone started standing up and clapping and cheering. He smiled a large smile as he took off the guitar and gave it back to the woman. He just off stage and walked back to his table. Sora got up from his sit and stood in front of him.

"That was amazing!" He said. Naruto blushed, it was the club back home all over again.

"Thank you." Sora walked on stage took the microphone from it's holder.

"Wasn't She amazing folk's!.?" He said as the crowd still cheered. Naruto sighed, there goes another group of people thinking he was a girl. He sat down and turned to Gaara.

"Did you like my song Gaara?" He asked shyly, looking down at the wooden floor. The redhead put hand on Naruto's chin and lifted so he was looking at him.

"It was beautiful." He kissing him on the lip's. He didn't even noticed that the crowd was 'Aww'd' them like some sweet moment on a T.V show, but Naruto did and blushed. He pulled back and just laid on Gaara's arm.

* * *

><p>~4PM IN THE AFTERNOON!~<p>

* * *

><p>"Today was so much fun!" Naruto said dropping down on the bed. Before they got home they just walked around for a little while. Naruto had fun day and he could Gaara did to and he was proud that his plan worked out for the day.<p>

"It was a nice day." The redhead said, sitting next to the blonde. Naruto smiled.

"Did you really have a nice day?" He asked. Gaara laid next to him and smiled.

"Of course I did." He said. He really did. He didn't even know that Naruto wrote such a beautiful song. "And that was a really beautiful song too Naruto."

"Really? Do you think so?" He asked with such anticipation in his voice.

"Yes I do, You have such a beautiful voice Naru-Chan." He told him. Naruto hugged him the best way he could since they were laying down.

"Thank's so much for thinking that!" He said. "I wrote a few more songs too!"

"You did?" The redhead asked.

"Yeah! I was so scared to tell anyone because I thought they weren't good enough!" He admitted. Gaara looked at Naruto and smiled.

"Why would you think that, your amazing." He told him seriously.

"I just always thought compared to other people, My song's and voice..." He didn't finish, He just looked down. Gaara sighed. He hated when Naruto did this to himself, Always thinking what he did wasn't good enough.

"Naruto look at me." He said, He didn't. "Naruto please look at me." Naruto looked up at him slowly, He looked like he was gonna cry.

"Don't ever compared yourself to other's like that." He told him seriously. "You are as good as anyone else if not better, so don't be so hard on yourself. I believe in you, but me believing those not matter if you don't believe in you. Understand?" Naruto looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah.. I understand..." Gaara smiled.

"Good, now rest if you still want to see the fountain tonight." The blonde's arm's widen.

"I almost forgot!" He turning over and closing his eye's. "Wake me up when its time Panda-Man!" Gaara laughed lightly.

"Sure thing Naru-Chan... Sure thing..."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank Ya! And Listen To That Song So You Can Understand Or Whatever!.!<strong>

_Dragon MistressLove_

_2008catgirl_

_otakukitten101_

_TigrezzTail_

_Judy-Moody4evr_

_YaoiRocks'MyWorld._

__Naru'sIs-AcuteUke__

__NamiiUchiha__

__zoebeansmommy__

__freak9quanquan__

__Yami Ryo__

__MoonWingsYuki__

__darkXloveXkiss__

__TheBlackPersian__

__The Black Rain__

__popdiva97__

__BigBangluver__

__ ebtiger__

__CosignToOblivion__

__Review and be nice!__

__Word's: 3,566 Holy Sh*t!.! New Record!.! __


	11. Telling The Truth

(SORRY HAD DANCE PRACTICE) REVIEW AND LOVE :*

* * *

><p>~LATER THAT NIGHT!~<p>

* * *

><p>Gaara was downstairs in the kitchen, drinking water, well staring deep into it. He left Naruto upstairs so he could sleep, two hour's ago. He sat there thinking, Everything had hit him so fast. He was even more that Naruto had gotten caught in the middle and he had broke down. He hated that. That Naruto was brought to tear's because of his damn brother and his hurtful and baseless words. He didn't want to see Naruto like that again. In his eye's, Naruto wasn't Naruto if he cried. He was such a free-spirit. Happy and always smiling.<p>

"Gaara?" a voice said making him look up. It was his sister standing in the doorway of the kitchen, eyeing him carefully. He didn't say anything he stared at her. She sighed and walked up to the table, sitting down across from him. "Are ok? You've been staring into that cup for like five minutes."

"I'am fine.." He said coldly.

"I know you still hate me-"

"I don't hate you..." He told her, making her eye's widen.

"Y-you don't?" She shuttered out.

"No, I understand we were young and it still hurt's... But I can't hold grudge's and not move on with my life... If I did I wouldn't be a good role model for my son..." He told her. She looked at him in shock.

"You have a son?" She asked, he nodded. She smiled happily. "I have a nephew! That's amazing Gaara!" The redhead smiled, which shocked still Temari. She saw him at the blonde, but not in front of her alone. It was amazing and it made her feel happy.

"I know..." He said. She smiled, he was actually opening up to her. The Naruto was doing wonder's with him. This Gaara was a complete 180 from the one she grew up with.

"I'am happy for you Gaara.." She told him. "You grew to have a wonderful life..." He chuckled, surprising himself. He was letting his guard down in front of his sister.

"I did didn't I.." He said.

"Gaara?" A voice said Gaara looked up and smiled.

"Hey Naruto.." The blonde was still wiping his eye's of sleep as he walked into the kitchen. He walked up to Gaara and yawned:

How long was I sleep?"

"Not too long.." The redhead told him. Then notice the woman sitting at the table and smiled.

"Hi Temari-Chan." He said smiling. He looked back at Gaara. " Are you ok Gaara?" He asked.

"I'am fine Naru-Chan..." He said with a small smile. The blonde nodded.

"So we're still going to the park?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course we are." Naruto smiled and wrapped his arm's around Gaara's neck, hugging him.

"YAY! PANDA-MAN'S THE BEST!" He said rather loudly, But Gaara didn't mind. Temari giggled quietly. They were just so cute! And the little nicknames they had for each other was even cuter. She really liked the nickname Naruto had for Gaara, It fit . It also showed that he really did find someone he loved and loved him in return. He really was moving on.

"I'll leave you two alone then..." She said getting up from her sit. Naruto looked over at her and smiled.

"Oh.. Ok.." She nodded and left out the kitchen. Naruto looked back at Gaara.

"You guy's seem to be getting along..." He said.

"I know... It just seemed time to move on, don't you think?" Naruto smiled. he was glad Gaara was moving on and actually starting to get along with his sister. She seemed really nice to him, but it was just his brother that worried him. Kankurō just held so much anger toward's Gaara for an accident. He knew Gaara wasn't lying to him about it being an accident, he would never do that.

"Yeah.. Your right..."

* * *

><p>Temari walked up to the third floor of her home. She looked determined. She just got done talking a little with Gaara and saw so much happiness in his eye's. His happiness seem to have got bigger as soon as he saw Naruto. They were happy with each, they even had a son to together. Her little brother was so different. The quiet some would say cold heart-cold, little brother grew up and was slowly moving on with his life. Like another little brother of her's should.<p>

She walked down the hallway and stopped in front of a plain wooden door. She took a deep breath and knocked, no answer. She knocked again, still no answer. She narrowed her eye's. She could hear muffled noise's coming from the room, she knew the person she was looking for was in there and she voiced that thought.

"I know your in there!" She yelled annoyed. She heard more muffled noise's and sighed. She sighed and tried the doorknob. She found that it was unlocked. She opened the door to the dark room. It smelled horrible, like vomit and gross sweaty sex. She put her hand over her nose and mouth, making a disgusted face. She flipped on the light. The person she was looking for sitting on the floor back against the bed head down. He looked completely disheveled.

"Kankurō!" She yelled. "Get up!" He groaned, but he didn't move.

"Leave me along Temari..." He said in a annoyed tone.

"No, You've been you here forever"

"So?" she narrowed her eye's and crossed her arm's.

"So? Come out and take a shower"

"No." The brunette said plainly.

"What?"

"I said no." He repeated. "I'am staying up here and I'am not leaving until 'I' want to, so you can leave." She sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked which wasn't the greatest of idea's. He started to laugh a raspy laugh, making his shoulder's shake.

"What's wrong? What's Wrong!" He said with what seemed like humor in his voice, like the question was some joke. "I'll tell you what's wrong! That- Monster is back in your live's!" She narrowed her eye's.

"He's not a monster..." She said. "He's different now..." He laughed again.

"Why? Because that bitch say's so?" He said.

"Don't say that." She sighed. "Look, I know your still hurt-"

"You don't know shit!" He yelled. "He didn't try to kill you!"

"Kankuro-"

"No Shut Up!" He yelled. She stopped talking and let him finish. she might as well let him get it out. " He pushed out a window Temari! After trying to stab me!" She looked down, she knew that wasn't true. A tense silence came over the room. Temari was having a large fight inside her mind and it was making her head hurt.

"That's a lie..." She said before she could stop herself. He looked up at her with blood shot eye's.

"What did you say?" He asked, he thought he didn't hear her right.

"I said that's a lie.." She repeated.

"Temari what the hell-"

"He wasn't trying to kill you..." She said interrupting him. "You were trying kill him.."

* * *

><p>I'AM SORRY IF IT'S WEIRD OR SOMETHING I JUST BEEN DOING ALOT LATELY AND I'VE AWAY FROM MY BEAUTIFUL COMPUTER!<p>

_Dragon MistressLove_

_2008catgirl_

_otakukitten101_

_TigrezzTail_

_Judy-Moody4evr_

_YaoiRocks'MyWorld._

__Naru'sIs-AcuteUke__

__NamiiUchiha__

__zoebeansmommy__

__freak9quanquan__

__Yami Ryo__

__MoonWingsYuki__

__darkXloveXkiss__

__TheBlackPersian__

__The Black Rain__

__popdiva97__

__BigBangluver__

__ebtiger__

__CosignToOblivion__

__coriekitt__

__sherrin16__

__AND~__

__Avid30__

__Review and be nice!__

_words: 1,477.. Damn I Can Do Better!_


	12. Moving On And Music

HAPPY NEW YEAR! MY NEW YEAR'S RESOLUTION IS TO WRITE BETTER AND LIVE OUT MY DREAM OF MOVING TO JAPAN!

watashi no kouun wo inotte kudasai

REVIEW AND LOVE :3

* * *

><p>~MOVING ON!~<p>

* * *

><p>Kankurō didn't look surprised, mad or anything, he just narrowed his eye's at her.<p>

"Don't fucking lie, like that Temari.." He said coldly. She just shocked her head. He lowered his head again, he didn't want to look at her.

"Don't be so dense Kankurō!"

"Get the fuck out." He said dangerously low, that Temari almost didn't catch it. Almost. "I Said Get The Fuck Out!" He yelled this time. She was about to yell back him, But the brunette threw a glass beer bottle at just missing her head. the glass shattered when it hit the wall behind her. This didn't phase her. She was use to his irrational behavior. She knew he wasn't aiming at her, If he wanted to hit her he would have.

"I'am not going anywhere until you listen to me." She said in calm tone. He continued to glare at her, but didn't say anything. "He wasn't trying to kill you Kankurō.." She started. "I did push out the window, but that wasn't on purpose. He was trying to save himself." He sucked his teeth making a 'Tsk' sound, showing he wasn't believing her.

"How do you know that?" He asked in a disbelieving tone. She didn't count that tone of voice against him, she just continued.

"He came to get me, right after it happened... He looked so scared, I never seen him like that before." She took a deep breath and closed her eye's remember that night. "I was gonna tell him to go away, But he told me you were hurt so I got out of bed and followed him. He practically jumped down the stair's and ran out the door... I followed close behind him as we ran around to the side of the house.." She opened her eye's and saw the look on her brother's face. He looked deep in thought. She just continued.

"That's when I saw you... You was covered in so much blood and you wasn't moving.. He kept saying he was sorry... That wasn't his fault.. I got scared and ran back into the house and ran to dad's room... I started banging with both hand's on his door... I think I was screaming too, But I don't remember... I don't even remember when he opened the door or what we said to each other.."

"Stop it Temari.." He said. "I don't wanna hear it... I don't wanna what you call the truth or about that psycho's life, because I don't care anymore.. I never did.."

"That's what you say, but I know you and grew up with you and I know that, that's a lie.." She told him plainly. "It effect's you almost everyday. From what you say to what you do.."

"That's a lie."

"No it's not." She told him. "You drink until your sick, you stay out and don't call for day's at a time. You bring girl after girl here and they don't leave until I throw them out or you tell them your bored with them." She walked up to him and kneeled down in front of him. "And then you came home with a bleeding shoulder and refused to tell me how it happened..." He looked up at her with dull blood shot brown eye's, You would have thought he was dead for if he wasn't blinking from time to time. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder and looked at him with serious eye's. "I know that your hurt, but refusing to talk about it and move on is going to hurt you more..." She told him seriously.

"...I can't do that..." He told her quietly, but you could hear the sadness in his voice. Only a little. She sighed, she knew it wasn't going to be easy. She took her off his shoulder and stood back up. She looked down at him and shocked her in disappointment. She turned around and walked to the door, but stopped when she reached the doorway.

"When your ready, I'am here..." She said calmly, turning off the light. She grabbed the doorknob and slowly closed the door, leaving the brunette in same darkness she found him in.

* * *

><p>~WITH NARU-CHAN AND PANDA-MAN!~<p>

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that?" Naruto asked nervously when he heard a loud crash coming from upstairs. Gaara looked down at Naruto and shocked his head.<p>

"No.. what did you hear?" He asked, raising an none existing eyebrow. Naruto looked back and thought about it, then shock his head.

"I-I don't know..." Then he looked up at Gaara and smiled. "It was probably nothing! Now come on we have a fountain to see!" He said grabbing Gaara's arm's and pulling him to and out the door. When they were outside it was already dark and the stars were out in full force. This made Naruto's face light up like a Christmas-Tree.

"Wow! I never seen so many star's before!" He said in awe, with the biggest smile on his face.

"Yeah.. This is one of the best about Suna." Gaara said looking up at the night sky. "I use to look at the sky almost every night when I was younger..." Naruto looked up at him and saw some sadness in his husbands eye's. They stood there a comfortable silence for a moment before Naruto said something.

"I use do that too..." He admitted to the redhead. "It was something about them that was comforting... After being alone for so long..." Gaara looked down at the blonde and saw that he was still looking at the sky.

"That's what I thought too..." He also admitted, making the blonde look up at him and smile.

"I just we found out more about each other everyday Huh?" He asked with a smile. Gaara smiled and nodded.

"I guess we do, now come on where going to see the fountain..." The redhead said grabbing Naruto's hand and pulling him along.

* * *

><p>~WALKING INTO SUNA PARK!~<p>

* * *

><p>They walked down the stone path to the center on the park. Naruto held on to Gaara's arm as they walked. It was romantic the night sky was beautiful and there was very few people out. There was a few couple's enjoying the night walk, but that was about it. It was a little too dark, since some of the light's that lined the path were broken. He didn't it mind. He felt safe in Gaara's presence and knew he would be fine.<p>

"This is perfect..." He said in a low whisper. The redhead heard this and smiled.

"It is..." He said as they continued to walk down the path and to the fountain. When they made to the fountain, the only thing that was on was the plain white light's that shine under the water. They walked over to a park bench and sat down. Naruto turned around looked up at Gaara.

"What time does it light up Gaara?" He asked ecstatically, pretty much jumping up and down in his sitting spot.

"7 O'Clock." The redhead told him.

"Well what time is it now?" Gaara looked at him and then down as his went into his pant's pocket. He pulled out his cell phone, he clicked the button on the side and watched as his phone lit up.

"It's 6:45.." He told as he put his phone back. He looked back at Naruto and as that he was wide eyed.

"What! That's To Long!" He said loudly. Then he started pouting and crossed arm's and leg's. "I wanna see it now~" He whined like a child. He actually looked a little disappointed. Gaara smiled a pleasant smile that Naruto didn't miss, but before he could comment on the beautiful smile Gaara wrapped his arm's around Naruto's waist and pulled him closer.

"I'am sorry Naru-Chan.." Gaara whispered in the blonde's ear, sending a shiver down Naruto's spine."But I know a way to get your mind off the time.."

"What are you- A-Aah!" He started, but Gaara started sucking and butting on his neck. Gaara held him tighter as he made his way upwards. The blonde moved his over exposing more of his tan neck. Pleased by this action Gaara licked up Naruto's neck and stop near his ear. Then he blew a soft current of air on where he just lick sending another shiver down the blonde's back and making him moan softly. "Mhmm..." Gaara smiled and made his way back up to Naruto's ear.

"Your so beautiful... "He whispered, making Naruto smile. The blonde turned and Gaara quickly caught his lip's and gave him a breathtaking kiss Like basic instinct Naruto wrapped his arm's loosely around the redhead's neck. Gaara licked Naruto's bottom lip asking for entrance, which the blonde happily gave him. The blonde loved giving Gaara dominance, The redhead knew what to do to turn him into a melted form of a man. Then just like that Gaara slowly pulled back, making Naruto whimper quietly. But Gaara heard him and smiled.

"Look.." Gaara said. Naruto looked up and saw that Gaara was pointing to the fountain. He turned to the fountain and his eye's widen. It was amazing the fountain was glowing a light pink then it slowly faded into a darker pink. He had never something so amazing in his whole life. It looked so unreal. He got up from his sit and ran up to the fountain and didn't think twice as he put his hand under the glowing cold water. He watched in amazement as the water change color's on his hand, making his smile widen.

"This Is So Awesome!" He said happily as he quickly turned to face Gaara. "I never seen anything like this before!" Gaara smiled and walked up to Naruto. When Naruto turned around again Gaara wrapped his arm's around Naruto's waist again.

"I'am glad you like it so so much..." He said as he rested his head on the top of the blonde's hair. Naruto just stuck his back under the water and watched it with what looked like curiosity in his eye's. He looked down at were the water pooled and smiled at his and Gaara distorted reflection. As the water change another color he started humming. He started humming a smooth beautiful melody hitting high and low note as he closed his eye's and let the music take him.

"Is the another song you wrote?" Gaara asked quietly. Not quiet enough, because Naruto slightly forgetting where he was. He blushed crept onto his cheek's and he nodded.

"I-I wrote that song a few year's ago.." He told the redhead..

"Can you sing it?" Gaara asked, making Naruto's eye's widen.

"It's not that good..."

"I may still like it even if you think it's not good." He told him. Naruto sighed, he was just nervous he didn't knew why. He song all the time, He guessed it was because he didn't write the other song's and he wrote this one. He knew Gaara wouldn't make fun of him or anything. Plus there was no one around so...

"Ok..." He finally said and Gaara smiled. He took a deep breath and started humming again the same melody then he started singing...

_Hear your breath beside me in my bed_  
><em>All the sheets are tangled in my legs<em>  
><em>And as I stretch<em>  
><em>The sun falls on me<em>  
><em>A gentle way to say - it's time to wake up<em>  
><em>It's time to wake up<em>

_To the world in front of me_  
><em>Watch as it unfolds so beautifully<em>  
><em>Fitting all the pieces perfectly<em>  
><em>It's the world in front of me<em>

_Start your day with coffee, mine tea_  
><em>Humming with my guitar as you read<em>  
><em>I write a song<em>  
><em>The words all find me<em>  
><em>Assembling into this picture of things<em>  
><em>With all that they bring<em>

_To the world in front of me.._  
><em>Watch as it unfolds so beautifully..<em>  
><em>Fitting all the pieces perfectly..<em>  
><em>It's the world in front of me<em>

_Da da da da da dum_

__Da da da da da dum__

___Da da da da da dum...___

___Oooooh..___

_It's the world in front of me..._  
><em>Watch as it unfolds so beautifully<em>  
><em>Fitting all the pieces perfectly<em>  
><em>It's the world in front of me<em>

__It's the world in front of me_  
><em>Watch as it unfolds so beautifully<em>  
><em>Fitting all the pieces perfectly...<em>  
><em>It's the world in front of me..<em>_

____It's the world in front of me...____

When he stopped singing it was quiet. He started getting. Maybe Gaara didn't like his song. Maybe he should stop singing and writing altogether Maybe-

"That was beautiful.." The redhead said stopping Naruto's frantic train of thought.

"Y-you.. what?" He said or tried to say. Gaara turned him around and smiled down at him.

"I said it was beautiful.." He repeated and Naruto just stared like he heard something complete insane. Gaara laughed at this. " I really did like it Naruto..."

"Really?" He asked his face lit up with hope. Gaara smiled.

"Yes I really did.." Naruto hugged him in one of the tightest hug's he had giving anyone. Basically he was chocking the life out of the redhead. "Naru- I.. Can't.. Breathe!" He chocked out. Naruto quickly noticed what he did and let go.

"Sorry Gaara..." He said with a warm smile.

"Its.. Fine..." He said as he started to get air back into his lung's. "But.. I want to know something."

"What Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"How do you come up with some of the song's you write?" Naruto blushed and started to laugh nervously.

"Well... ummm... y-you and.. me... something's even nature or a bad day..." He said his blush darken. He was so embarrassed, He loved writing music but the backlash of what people might think always stopped him from doing anything with singing. Singing at the was as far as Naruto was willing to take it for now.

Gaara walked up Naruto and hugged him. He smiled as he looked down and into does beautiful cerulean blue eye's.

"Your a wonderful writer Naruto, Don't let anyone tell you different..." Naruto smiled. He knew Gaara was right. He just had to believe in himself more, He was adult and a mother he was suppose to be showing Daisuke that he was to believe in himself when he grew up and became something of himself. He leaned into hugged and took in the warmth that Gaara's body was giving off.

"I Love You Panda-Man.."

"I Love You Too Naru-Chan.. " They kissed, a sweet loving kiss as the glow from the fountain illuminated there bodies in a light red glow that seem to surround them. Nothing around them matter, but each other. They didn't even notice the person watching them from afar. The person wasn't watching them in a dark harmful way. They just wanted to see them and they saw enough as they turned and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>THAT SONG WAS BY KINA GRANNIS CALLED WORLD IN FRONT OF ME! I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE ,HER AT THE MOMENT AND YOU WELL SEE MORE OF HER SONG'S IN THE STORY I PROMISE YOU THAT! LISTEN TO THE SONG ON YOUTUBE<strong>! **lilleahhere05 (THAT'S NOT HER PAGE BUT STILL!)**

_THANK'S!~_

_Dragon MistressLove_

_2008catgirl_

_otakukitten101_

_TigrezzTail_

_Judy-Moody4evr_

_YaoiRocks'MyWorld._

__Naru'sIs-AcuteUke__

__NamiiUchiha__

__zoebeansmommy__

__freak9quanquan__

__Yami Ryo__

__MoonWingsYuki__

__darkXloveXkiss__

__TheBlackPersian__

__The Black Rain__

__popdiva97__

__BigBangluver__

__ebtiger__

__CosignToOblivion__

__coriekitt__

__sherrin16__

__Avid30__

__Lyndsey__

__SweeterThanChocolate__

__myroseyangel__

__Review and be nice!__

__WORD'S: 3,076 YAY! AND PLEASE CHECK OUT AND SUPPORT KINA GRANNIS! __


	13. Lying

CAN I HAVE MORE REVIEW'S PLEASE? AND SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG REVIEW AND LOVE :3 v

* * *

><p>~MEMORY LANE!~<p>

* * *

><p>Temari left me. There in the dark, nothing but the light the moon shining threw the two windows in my room. She was tryna to talk to me and tell me what she say's is the truth, but I didn't want to hear it. I can't have everything that I thought was the truth to be shattered in a matter of minutes. I grew up thinking.. No. Knowing that, that bastard was trying to kill me. He was dangerous growing up. I would always here the call's dad would get from school because Gaara got into a fight, Gaara didn't do his work, Gaara wasn't paying attention. On and on about what he did or what he said. It was nothing but tense air when he was around you. He always had the look of death on his face, like he could kill you and barely lift a fucking finger. Then he finally did it or tried to.<p>

I was in a coma for week's.

I wake up and the first person I see is Temari sleeping in the chair next to my bed. I called her, but my voice sounded like someone else's. Then I noticed the clear tube in my mouth. I freaked out. I didn't understand what had happen or where I was. That's when Temari woke up and I guess she saw my fear. She jumped up from the chair and was by my side in a second. She looked so happy to see me. She told me to say there. Like I going anywhere. Whatever she didn't come back for a while and I started getting worried. I mean I still didn't know where I was, but then she came back. Her smile wasn't as happy as it was before, actually it wasn't there at all. She looked sad. Then I saw she brought back someone. Our dad and a doctor. The doctor smile at me and told me he was about to take the tube out of my mouth and I just stared. He slowly removed the tubed and said he would be back.

_"**How are you, son**?" _I remember him asking me.

_"**Where am I?**" _I asked him.

"_**Your in the hospital.." **_

_**"What? Why?" **_I asked him trying to sit up, but I yelled in pain and fall back down.

_**"Kankurō!"** _I hear Temari yell. **_"Are you ok?" _**I didn't say anything I just moaned in pain. I didn't understand what happened. Why did my back hurt like hell.

_**"Ugh... What happen to me..." **_I asked them. Looked over at them and saw that Temari was looking down at her hand's and dad had a stone face. They didn't say anything and I started getting worried. **_"Guys...?" _**

_**"You were pushed..." **_I hear my dad say. I guess I was in shock because I didn't say and either did they. I looked at Temari and she was still looking at her hands and playing with the him of her skirt. When he told me that I didn't understand then it hit me like a 5 ton truck.

**_I was... what?" _**I couldn't even get a good sentence out I was still tryna understand.

_**You were pushed son..." **_He repeated. Temari still didn't stop what she was doing.

**_"B-by who?" _** I asked. That's when Temari finally looked up at me. I remember the sad look she gave me, but I also remember how nervous she looked. That confused me.

**_"Y-you.. You don't remember _**Kankurō?"**__**She had asked me quietly. I just shook my head and shouldn't have because that made my head hurt more. She had looked up at our dad he nodded at her.

_**"Ga.. Gaara pushed you..." **_She said it so quietly, but I heard her. I remember her telling me that Gaara pushed me, she was the one who said Gaara was the one tryna kill me. She said it. She said it all! So I don't understand why now she is telling me that it was the other way around! nothing is making since to me anymore!

_ "you don't remember much about what happen that day" _Dammit Temari what she said just flashed in my mind.. I don't care if I don't remember I know what I was told what **She **told me. So I don't understand that now it's a different story! I don't understand why she is changing around so much facts that I come to know as the truth! Maybe she's just doing so I can forgive Gaara and we can get alone and become a family again. But why would she do that? What would make her want her make us get alone again. Was it because of that blonde boy Gaara married. Kami! I wanna pull my hair out. Nothing is making since I feel like my world is being torn apart!

I got from where I was sitting, with the sound of my bone's cracking from sitting like that for so long. I walked over to the window and there they are. There standing on the sidewalk looking up at the sky. That blonde had the biggest smile on his face while he was looking up at the sky. Then he looked at Gaara with the same smile. I could see the love and happiness that was in that smile. It was real. I don't understand how anyone could smile at a monster like that.

_"He's different now..." _Temari's word's keep coming back to me. I really wanna pull my hair out now! Before I knew I was grabbing key's and was out my room and down the step's and out the house. I was gonna follow them. Don't ask me why, because I don't know... I just don't know. But something was telling me to just follow them and I would see something I needed to.

* * *

><p>~FOLLOWING!~<p>

* * *

><p>I followed far away so they wouldn't notice me, but close enough so I could hear them. They talked about random thing's like back in were they came from and the blonde would ask did Gaara remember when they this and when did that and he... He would smile and nodded sometime's talk, but he mostly just let him talk.<p>

_"He's different now..." _Kami Temari! I sighed. I wish that she would stop popping into my head and saying that. I see that he smile's and sometime's even laugh's, but that's small to me until I see hard proof that he's change he still the cold-hearted bastard that made everyone around him fear for their live's and for good reason.

I continued to follow them into Suna Park, The blonde was holding onto Gaara like some schoolgirl on her first date and Gaara just watched his surroundings. I made sure I kept my distance so I couldn't hear them anymore. It was pretty hard even seeing them with all the broken light's in the park. They really need to fix that, but I can worry about that later. I continued to follow them until they reached that old fountain that sat in the middle of the whole park. They sat down on a bench near by and started talking. Then the blonde looked at him in some type of shock and crossed his arms and I guess he was pouting. Then Gaara put his hands around his waist and pulled him closer to him. Then he attacked his neck.

The blonde seemed to be enjoying it and I'am not gonna lie. That blonde was hot. I mean hotter then any girl I've ever been with. (That's saying something) His body was sick, Nice tan skin that looked soft to the touch, long blonde hair, big deep endless blue eye's, hourglass figure and a nice round ass. One word come's to mind when you see someone that: Fuckable. You know it's true I can't help, but to think so. I'd do anything to get someone like that in my bed. I don't even understand how Gaara got someone like that, what does that guy see in him?

Then they stopped, Gaara pointed to the fountain. I looked too and noticed that, that old fountain was lighting up. I looked back at them and saw that the blonde had run up to the fountain was sticking his hand in it. He looked like a child. He looked so amazed about the fact that it lit up. It was odd to me, but I guess it was because I seen that old thing do it a hundred times. That's when Gaara walked up behind him and put his head on top of his. They looked like they where talking and whatever Gaara said made the other one smile. Then the blonde turned around and hugged Gaara. Whatever he said made him really happy. I wish I could hear them.

They kissed after that. It was weird to see. They looked so happy and in love. **He **looked happy. I never knew he even knew that emotion. He was always so cold and distant and mean, staring at you with cold eye's. And that smile. That smile he gave the blonde looked so real, so.. _ Genuine.. _

_"He's different now..." _Fuck! Fine you win Temari his different! I see it, but that doesn't mean I forgive him... I can't forgive him... But.. I need to know something now. I looked up at them one more time then turned away, heading home.

* * *

><p>~TEMARI!~<p>

* * *

><p>The four pony-tailed woman sat in her kitchen, drinking tea. She had been thinking about what she did. About what she and her father did, But she was trying to make it right. When she first saw Gaara on her door step after all these years, everything just started coming back. She felt so bad about what she did and it ate away at her like some disease. Then so desperately trying to fix the mistake she made years ago, she tired to tell Kankurō what really happen, but he wouldn't listen. So all she hoping for is that he come's to her and chooses to listen. The sound of the door opening made her look up. There in the doorway was the person she was just thinking about a second ago.<p>

"Kankurō..." She said quietly.

"Tell me.." Was all he said.

"What?"

"I said tell me.." He repeated. "Tell me what happen, if what I knew was a lie.."

* * *

><p><strong>So, So, Soooooo, SORRY! I just been busy and I've been staying up every night for the past two week's doing nothing, but writing and watching T.V, Plus I have Dance Classes I'am Taking and I'am writing another Yaoi Story On This Other Website Or Trying To. Its The Sister Website to This website fictionpress .com Something is so wrong with there DocManager, But listen to me ramble on about me, Sorry.<strong>

_THANK'S!~_

_Dragon MistressLove_

_2008catgirl_

_otakukitten101_

_TigrezzTail_

_Judy-Moody4evr_

_YaoiRocks'MyWorld._

__Naru'sIs-AcuteUke__

__NamiiUchiha__

__zoebeansmommy__

__freak9quanquan__

__Yami Ryo__

__MoonWingsYuki__

__darkXloveXkiss__

__TheBlackPersian__

__The Black Rain__

__popdiva97__

__BigBangluver__

__ebtiger__

__CosignToOblivion__

__coriekitt__

__sherrin16__

__Avid30__

__Lyndsey__

__SweeterThanChocolate__

__myroseyangel__

__michikuchi__

__Woolfey__

__ninnki92__

__HunterHarkness__

__Review and be nice!__

__Words; 2,232 Yay! I Love That Number Right Now, So I'amma Marry it. Just Kidding That's Not Legal... Yet... __


	14. Road Of Forgiveness

_I Am Super Sorry! I had I Small Ran In With The Man! tryna keep me down!Saying I miss 300 days out of classes w.t.f! It hasn't even been that many days yet! I mean what type of computers do they use stone and a craving knife? Ugh... Whatever and I will correct my first story! Those mistakes are so bad and show little of my writing ability! I'am better then that!, but I don't know when I'll start! :) Anyway! Review and Love!_

* * *

><p>Temari couldn't believe what she just heard. She never thought Kankuro would finally want to hear the truth. She wanted to tell him carefully so not to scared him off. She knew she needed to tell the truth to make this right, to bring there little family back together again..<p>

"A-are you sure?" She asked still staring at him in shock. Kankurō just nodded and walked up to the kitchen table and sitting down. Temari looked down at her hands, but didn't say anything. She didn't know how to begin, she felt stupid. She wanted to tell the truth for so long and here was her chance and she's not saying a word, she's not even looking at him. When she finally open her mouth, all that came out was:

"I'am sorry... I'am so sorry..." It was barely a whisper, but Kankurō heard her and narrowed his eyes.

"You didn't do anything..." He told her, but she just shock her head.

"It's my fault..." She said, looking up at him. "That you blame him.. that he hated us..." He just looked at her, he wasn't understanding. Why would she blame herself? She didn't push him, Gaara did.

"I-I don't understand..." He said looking at her worriedly. Temari still didn't look at him, but he could see the tears running down her cheeks and dripping onto the table. She didn't say anything after that and that annoyed Kankuro "Temari talk to me!" He yelled, making the blonde woman look up at him with sad eyes. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Then she closed her mouth again and looked down at the table.

This was hard for her, she couldn't really even look at him her on own brother! She knew he deserved the truth, but the truth would be hard to say. What if he hated her after it was all over, But that was a risk and if that did happen she would have to accept and deal with it. She took a deep breath and soon the tears stopped flowing. It was time to grow up and move on, it was time.. to be truthful. See looked up at him with nervous, but determined eye's.

"I lied... When we were younger..." She finally said, this made him look at her in shock at first then he narrowed his eye's.

"Temari-" He started, but Temari put her hand up stopping him from continuing.

"Just let me finish." She said and when seemed he wasn't going to respond, she continued. "You remember what I told you right, earlier?" He nodded. "Ok... Well... When we got to the hospital... They were operating on you and we were all sitting in the hallway outside the ER... I sat next to father and Gaara... he sat as far away from us as possible... Remember him looking at us and tearing to himself in that corner." She looked at him for a moment before continuing. "Then Father told me to go buy something from the vending... I did what I was told and left.. And on my way back I heard Father talking..."

"Was he talking to one of my doctor's?" The brunette asked, but Temari shock her head.

"He was talking to Gaara... He had asked him what happen and-"

"I told him what you tried to do to me." Someone finished her. Kankurō turned around and saw his brother Gaara and his small blonde husband standing in the doorway of the kitchen. The redhead had them talking on his way in with Naruto.

"Gaara?" Naruto said quietly looking up at the redhead with a worried expression on his face. Gaara looked down at him and smile slightly.

"Its's fine Naruto I promise.." He whispered to him the blonde man nodded, but still worried.

_"Please don't fight Gaara..."_ He thought as he watched Gaara walk to the table and sit down at one of the empty chairs. He on the other hand stayed where he was. He felt he would interfere he sat down, so he watched from afar making sure Gaara would be ok.

"Gaara..." Temari said sadly, She in some small way was hoping she didn't have to explain herself to him and she was hating herself for feeling that way. He deserved the truth just like Kankuro did.

"What do you mean 'what I tried to do to you'?" Kankuro asked sounding slightly annoyed that the redhead was there. Gaara looked him and narrowed his eyes.

"when you came into my room that night tried to kill me" kankuro opened his mouth to say something, but temari cut in.

"Don't start Kankuro!" She told him seriouly. She really didn't want him yelling and saying thats a lie because-  
>"thats the truth Kankuro" she told him. "thats what the same thing he told father."<p>

"and you believe that?" Kankuro asked. Temari nodded.

"Gaara doesn't lie... His never lied about anything..." She told him. The brunette wanted to yell her and say that was a yell too, but he couldn't. He knew that was true and hated it. For some reason or other Gaara just never lied. He looked over at Gaara and sighed.

"Yeah..." That was all he could say.

"I heard Gaara tell him what happen... What you did..." Temari told him sadly. Kankuro put both hands on his head and gripped his hair tightly. His head was starting to hurt.

"What... what did I do?" He said quietly. No one said anything, like they were trying to choose their words carefully. "Tell Me!" Yelled when he got no answer.

"You came into my room one night and tried to stab me." Gaara told him calmly. "You said it wasn't fair that I got to live and she didn't.." When Gaara finished, kankuro's head shot up eye's wide.

"I-I..." He stuttered out, shaking his head. It was really killing him now. "I wouldn't do that..."

"That's what happen Kankuro..." Temari told him. "Father... he made me lie.."

"Lie?" Gaara said. "What do you mean?" Temari sighed and looked at the both of them.

"He said I would be helping... and like the good daughter I was I did.. " The blonde woman said, shame in her voice. "He told to tell you when you woke up that Gaara was the one kinda kill you..."

"Temari..." Gaara said, not really sure how to finish.

"I'am so sorry... I was just thirteen... I'am so sorry..." She cried, burying her face in her hand's. Gaara looked at her and sighed.

"I should have known he would have did something like that..." Then the redhead put his hand on Temari shoulder, making her look up at him. " Its ok Temari, I don't blame you.."

"W-what?" She asked in shock.

"I don't blame you." He repeated. "I understand if you thought you were helping and I understand that you were young... I understand." She couldn't believe what she was hearing and her face showed it. He didn't blame her, how couldn't he blame her. She lied and maybe if she was honest maybe everything that happen after that would have never happen.

"Gaara... I-" Then she was cut off by Gaara doing something she thought was completely out of character. He hugged her.

"Its ok..." He whispered softly. "It really is..." Temari couldn't believe it. He was hugging her, this side of Gaara thought he would never see. Not towards her especially.

_"He really is a completely different person then before..." _She thought. Then she hugged him back.

Kankuro watched in shock. He wasn't really understanding and Naruto saw this.

"Do you really think he's anything like the Gaara you use to know?" The blonde asked walking up next to him. Kankuro looked up at him and slowly shock his head.

"Then can you forgive and move on..." he asked him, but the brunette sighed.

"It's not that easy..."

"I didn't say it was..." He said looking down at him. "I know it's a long rode to reach forgiveness... But if Gaara can reach it so can you.." He said ending with a soft smile. Kankuro smiled back and looked back over at his brother and sister.

"I think... I already have..."

* * *

><p><strong>I know... took me awhile I know, and this whole story is far from over...<strong>

_Dragon MistressLove_

_2008catgirl_

_otakukitten101_

_TigrezzTail_

_Judy-Moody4evr_

_YaoiRocks'MyWorld._

__Naru'sIs-AcuteUke__

__NamiiUchiha__

__zoebeansmommy__

__freak9quanquan__

__Yami Ryo__

__MoonWingsYuki__

__darkXloveXkiss__

__TheBlackPersian__

__The Black Rain__

__popdiva97__

__BigBangluver__

__ebtiger__

__CosignToOblivion__

__coriekitt__

__sherrin16__

__Avid30__

__Lyndsey__

__SweeterThanChocolate__

__myroseyangel__

__michikuchi__

__Woolfey__

__ninnki92__

__HunterHarkness__

__Miyuki1393__

__raindownchaos__

_cursedyaoi96_

_DemonFox23_

_TigerDemonOwnz_

_NotSoInnocentSpecialKit_

_Fire and brimestone_

_sasori's-sexy-assistant_

_Dreamer Mist_

_shessy-my-love_

_-XXXX_

_solitare1_

_ninnki92_

_~Thanksz You Guysz!_

_Words: 1,851 Awesomeness! Not Off My Game! _


	15. Coming Home

**_Chapter 15! Yay!_**

* * *

><p>I smiled and hugged Temari and Kankuro good-bye. Naruto and I were getting ready to leave today. We ended up staying a week and some days. Naruto didn't seem to mind, but he did called Luna almost hundred times or so, to check in on her and Daisuke. Naruto is a little of a worrywart, but never tell him I said that. I'd be sleeping on the couch if you did. A day after our kitchen meeting (I suppose that's a good word to describe it), Kankurō came up to me and asked to talk. To say the least I was surprised. Well, we talked and he actually apologize. He said he was sorry about everything he did to me growing, including the stabbing attempt, and asked if I could ever forgive him. I told him I did, but something to me about his apology seemed wrong. To me it didn't seem real, but I let it go I couldn't stay here forever I have a son and job to get back to. So we hugged it out ('Brotherly Love' I think this situation is described as).<p>

I couldn't believe I actually came back here, but I'am glad I did. To be honest I may have never had the courage to, if Naruto didn't support me. I really must be the luckiest man in the world. Coming here was good for me. Naruto seemed happy about coming too. He even said that Daisuke had an aunt and uncle he could come visit and get to know now. That sounded nice, Daisuke deserved to get to know them... maybe only Temari, Kankurō I'am still weary of letting around my infant son... Or Naruto.

The way he looked at Naruto, the look in his eyes. The way he would sit a little too close to him on the couch, I know the signs, as much as I wish I was wrong I know I'am right. My brother wanted what was mine and I'd be damned if he was going to get it.

"Gaara?" someone calling me brought out of my thoughts I look to see who was calling me. I look over and see it's Naruto looking up at me with slight concern. I must have zoned out on him again... "Are you ok?" he asks me.

"I zoned out on you?" I ask him. He nodded. "I'am sorry."

"Oh, its ok!" He says with a large grin. "But you've done that a lot lately is everything ok?"

"I'am fine Naru-Chan, just doing some thinking.." I reassure him.

"You guys drive safe!" Temari yelled from the doorway waving. I looked at her and smiled.

"We will!" Naruto yelled out the window and waved at her. Kankurō waved at us as well, well more at Naruto.

"If you ever get tired of my brother, I'am always here for you Naru-Chan!" He yelled with a wink, making Naruto blush was embarrassment . I felt my eye twitch and I was about to yell at him to say the fuck away from him, but Temari got to him first and started yelling at him and then hitting him in the back of the head. I smiled, while Naruto began to laugh.

"Don't hurt him too bad, Temari!" Naruto laughed out.

"Yeah Temari I was just playing!" He said, rubbing the back of his head were Temari had hit him.

"Don't play like that!" She said, hitting him again.

"OW!" That made Naruto laugh harder. I had to admit it was funny, but I just shake my head and look at my watch and frown slightly.

"We better get going if we want to get home before dark." I say, making Naruto turn to look at me.

"Oh yeah your right, I wanna see my Daisuke!" He squealed excited about seeing him. He really misses him, he has a mother's instinct. I kind of dread the day Daisuke has to go away to college.

"Well let's go going then." I started the car and backed out of the driveway. The two on the porch continued to wave as we drove away and down the street.

"It was a nice visit for the most part wasn't it?" I heard Naruto say. I nod. It was a nice trip I made peace with my family and showed Naruto a good time. We really never had anytime to ourselves since Daisuke was born, being new parents he had taking up all if our time, so it was nice to get away from being a father and just be a husband for a little while.

But don't get me wrong, I do miss my son.

"It was..."

* * *

><p>By five O'clock in the afternoon the two had finally made it back home. Naruto was pretty much bouncing in his seat and Gaara couldn't help, but to laugh. The blonde was just so excited to see his baby again. When Gaara finally parked in the apartment's parking garage Naruto didn't even wait until Gaara had turned off the car.<p>

"Naruto!" Gaara yelled after him, but the smaller was already gone. The redhead couldn't help but to laugh at his small love and started to unpack the car.

Meanwhile, Naruto had run inside the building quickly waving hello to the surprised doorman. He ran up to the elevator and basically raped the down button.

_"Come on, come on I wanna see my baby~!" _He thought anxiously as he bounced up and down on the tips of his toes, but he just couldn't help it though he was about to see his baby boy after a week of being separated! Do you have any idea what that does to a mother that is just so use to being with their child almost everyday? It's nerve-racking. He was so ready to hug and kiss Daisuke and never let his baby boy go! Ever!

A ding brought Naruto from his musing's. The elevator doors opened and the blonde hopped inside and pressed the button that lead to his floor. The soft elevator music did nothing to soothe his excitement as the doors closed and the elevator began to move upward. Naruto looked at the buttons as they lit up as he came and past each floor until finally reached his floor. He ran out the elevator almost knocking over his neighbour, Haku.

"Sorry Haku!" Naruto yelled stopping to make sure his neighbour was ok. Haku was a nice young man that lived alone and at first glance, looked very much like a woman. Long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes, a slender frame, and was also quite short for his age, like Naruto. The blonde had thought he was female when he and Gaara had first moved into the building, but after talking and Naruto saying "You're a nice woman." Haku corrected them, much Naruto's embarrassment. But he was nice about it they became pretty close friends afterwards.

"It's alright, but what has you in such a hurry?" Haku asked curious. The blonde male smile.

"I just got back so, I'am going to see my Daisuke." He answered happily.

"Oh, I had forgotten you had left on a trip, how was it?" He asked.

"It was nice, but I'll to you about it later if that's ok."

"Sure I have to get to work now." He said before entering the elevator. "Call me later ok?"

"Right, have a great day at work!" Naruto said waving at the other. Haku waved as well as the elevator doors closed. When the doors closed was off again, but just at slower pace than before. When he made to his apartment door he smiled and went into his pockets to fish out his keys. When he found them he pulled them out and put them in the door. He opened the door walked in with a large smile on his face.

"Daisuke!, Luna!" He yelled walking into the apartment. "It's Naruto." When he didn't get an answer he frowned. "Daisuke, its mommy!" Still nothing. confused and worried Naruto walked straight ahead and down the hallway and looked into Daisuke's bedroom. Nothing. Getting worried he looked into his room before sighing relieved. There on his and Gaara's bed was Luna sleeping her arms wrapped securely around the small infant.

"Oh thank Kami..." Naruto whispered walking into the bedroom and up to Luna his son. He gently shook Luna until she began to move.

"Luna wake up..." The girl moaned and sat up on she elbow and wiped her eyes of sleep.

"Ah... Naruto?" She said in a sleepily tone. Naruto smile and nodded.

"Yeah it's me..."

"Your back?" She asked sitting up, being careful of the baby laying on its tummy next to her. He nodded again and looked down at his sleeping baby. Carefully so not to wake the child, picked up the mini redhead and held so that the his head was laying on his shoulder.

"Mommy missed you so much..." He whispered kissing the top of the sleeping infants head. He was just happy to have his baby boy in his arms again after so long.

"Awww well ain't that cute..." Luna said stretching her arms above her head and yawning. After she looked around and noticed something.

"So Naruto," She started gaining Naruto's attention. "Where's Gaara?"

"Well he's right-" He looked around and saw that his husband wasn't there. Then he remembered. "Oh..." He said blushing in embarrassment. He had run off without him. He couldn't believe left Gaara behind like that, he hoped wasn't mad at him.

"I left him..."

"WHAT!?" The raven haired girl exclaimed. "Why? What Happened!?"

"It was mistake ok!" Naruto said defending himself he didn't mean to leave him behind he just wanted to see Daisuke. "It just happened!"

"Well what did he do!"

"What? Nothing!"

"He had to had done something!"

"No!"

"Then why are you leaving him!?"

"W-what?" Naruto stuttered out confused. "I don't understand. "

"You said you were leaving him!"

"No, I said I left him!"

"That's what I said!"

"No not like that!"

"Then what!?" Luna yelled getting annoyed and so was Naruto both confused about what the other meant. And Daisuke just snored softly on his mother's shoulder. He really was a heavy sleeper.

"Meant I ran in here without him, by mistake!"

"Oh... _OH!_" Luna said blushing slightly. "Well I'am still sleepy and you were confusing!"

"Sorry, maybe I could have been more clear." Naruto told his friend. The raven haired girl smiled and nodded.

"Yeah maybe I could have been more too." Luna admitted.

Then there was the sound of something dropping in the living room. Luna and Naruto looked at the door then looked at each other.

"What was that?" Naruto asked. Luna shrugged and stood up from the bed.

"Don't know, but let's go find out." She said walking past him and out of the room. Naruto hiked his baby up and followed after her out of the room. When he made it out the room he heard Luna laughing he what into the living room as well and found what was so funny.

It was Gaara.

And he was on the floor with a bunch of bags around him.

"Gaara, are you ok?" Naruto asked worried as he walked over to his husband, who looked exhausted. The redhead liked up at him and gave he a tired smile.

"I'am alright, just tired." Gaara said sounding very tired.

"Carrying all them bags would do that to you." Luna observed.

"Sorry I would have helped..." Naruto said looking down, feeling guilty. Gaara smiled and stood up and walked over the smaller.

"Its fine Naru-Chan." He said taking Naruto'c shin in his hand and lifting up to meet his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes really." He said before stealing a kiss from the smaller. Before the kiss could deepen there was an awkward cough that interrupted them

"Ummm I'am still here." Luna said looking at the two. Naruto blushed while Gaara smirked.

Right." Gaara said backing off the blonde male. Then there was a tiny yawn. Naruto looked down as Daisuke was slowly opening his bright blue eyes.

"Awww... you woke up?" Naruto said softly. Daisuke looked up at the blonde and his eyes went wide.

"Mommy!" He exclaimed and began wiggling happily.

"Oh mommy much you so much my baby boy!" Naruto said hugging the infant. Gaara smiled and Luna "awww''ed. The mini redhead gripped to his mothers shirt and looked up at him smiling and cooing adorably.

_"So cute!" _Naruto thought looking down his son. Gaara riffled the mini redheads hair making him looking up at him.

"Daddy!" Daisuke squealed reaching for the redhead. Naruto smiled and headed the blue eyed infant to his father. The infant wiggled happily and squealed in delight at seeing his father.

"Hey little guy." Gaara said smiling down at the infant in his arms. " I hope you had fun with Auntie Luna." Naruto and Luna looked at the redhead smiling. Gaara looked at his son. He had went home and went through all he did just for the little guy in his arm's. To make sure he never ended up like his on father and for some closure in his life. "Because went a trip so that I will be a better father to you and a better husband for your mother..."

"Gaara..." Naruto feeling speechless. He already thought that Gaara was a great father and husband, but maybe he just needed to prove it to himself.

"I'am also going to just be a better person." Gaara finished and Naruto smiled. He went and kissed the tall redhead on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Gaara asked.

"For being the best husband and father in the whole world." Naruto said with a warm smile. Gaara smiled as well and kissed Naruto on the lip's softly. Luna smiled and thought,

_"Some things never change..."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yaya! I updated! And this story is far from over!<em>**

_Dragon MistressLove_

_2008catgirl_

_otakukitten101_

_TigrezzTail_

_Judy-Moody4evr_

_YaoiRocks'MyWorld._

_Naru'sIs-AcuteUke_

_NamiiUchiha_

_zoebeansmommy_

_freak9quanquan_

_Yami Ryo_

_MoonWingsYuki_

_darkXloveXkiss_

_TheBlackPersian_

_The Black Rain_

_popdiva97_

_BigBangluver_

_ebtiger_

_CosignToOblivion_

_coriekitt_

_sherrin16_

_Avid30_

_Lyndsey_

_SweeterThanChocolate_

_myroseyangel_

_michikuchi_

_Woolfey_

_ninnki92_

_HunterHarkness_

_Miyuki1393_

_raindownchaos_

_cursedyaoi96_

_DemonFox23_

_TigerDemonOwnz_

_NotSoInnocentSpecialKit_

_Fire and brimestone_

_sasori's-sexy-assistant_

_Dreamer Mist_

_shessy-my-love_

_-XXXX_

_solitare1_

_ninnki92_

_~Thanksz You Guysz!_

_Words: 2,459 Yay!_


	16. Friendly Gossip

Chapter 16

* * *

><p>Shiny black high heels clicked against the plain tile floor as the wearer of said heel's walked down the halls of a very busy law firm were she felt she would one day own alone side her future husband, when he finally fell in love with her. Which she was working. Men and some woman walked by her and stared almost tripping over them selves because of her beauty or maybe it was the air of superiority she held around herself.<p>

Or maybe it was her large forehead.

Putting shoulder length pink hair in a tight bun was _NOT _the best idea._  
><em>

"Sakura-Chan?" A small voice behind her said sounding quite nervous. She sighed already annoyed and turned around to see who had called her. But she already knew.

"Lee-San we are at work, so behave like so." She said referring to him calling her Sakura-Chan at work. His eyes widen and he nodded quickly, he didn't mean to do it again, because he had already done it many times before. It was just that he just liked her so much and he would do anything for her. Lee-San or Rock Lee was a sweet young man who is extremely energetic, single-minded, and over-enthusiastic, but he means well. He had fallen for Sakura the moment he saw her in law school and had been trying so hard to impress her ever since.

But nothing seems to work.

"I'am so sorry Saku- I mean! Haruno-San..." He said quickly correcting himself before he did it again.

"Whatever." She said turning and getting ready to walk away. Rock Lee seeing this jumped in front of her and put his hands out gesturing for her to stop.

"Wait!" He said too loudly making everyone in the hallway look at them curious, but most knew what was happening already. It was another episode of the Rock Lee, Sakura Haruno Sega. As the others that worked there titled it. Being a lawyer wasn't all it was cracked up to be like on Madlock or something it could just get little boring, so some actually looked forward to Rock Lee's gesture's to Sakura.

The pinkette looked around and saw that everyone was staring. Her face flushed with both embarrassment and anger towards everyone that was watching and the poor love-sick male in front of her.

"What do you want." She growled out in a low tone. Rock Lee flinched at the tone in her voice. He, not wanting to show his fear, smiled and handed her a folded up piece of paper. She looked at it still annoyed, but now slightly curious for a moment before taking it. Everyone was looking curious as the pinkette unfolded the sheet of paper.

It's amazing that everyone had time to watch this and they have jobs to do huh?

When the sheet was unfold Sakura looked at it and then to Rock Lee.

"What is this?" She asked looking at it slightly disgusted.

"I-It's a poem..." Rock Lee said feeling a little shy now. Sakura looked at him still annoyed and mad at the another for embarrassing her in front of the whole firm. For Kami sake they were adults and he was acting like a little kid with a girl on the playground. He was a grown man for the love of Kami not ten years old! It was just freaking so annoying!

"A poem?"

"Yes..." Rock Lee answered taking the poem from Sakura's hands. He took a deep breath and began to read it to her.

"_Love is…_  
><em>Love is feeling cold in the back of vans<em>  
><em>Love is a fanclub with only two fans<em>  
><em>Love is walking holding paintstained hands<em>  
><em>Love is.<em>  
><em>Love is fish and chips on winter nights<em>  
><em>Love is blankets full of strange delights<em>  
><em>Love is when you don't put out the light<em>  
><em>Love is<em>  
><em>Love is the presents in Christmas shops<em>  
><em>Love is when you're feeling Top of the Pops<em>  
><em>Love is what happens when the music stops<em>  
><em>Love is<em>  
><em>Love is white panties lying all forlorn<em>  
><em>Love is pink nightdresses still slightly warm<em>

_Love is when you have to leave at dawn_

_Love is_  
><em>Love is you and love is me<em>  
><em>Love is prison and love is free<em>  
><em>Love's what's<em> _there when you are away from me_  
><em>Love is…"<em>

All the women in the hallway awed and Sakura looked surprised.

"That... That was..." The black-haired male smiled believe the pinkette's shocked expression meant that she liked it.

But...

"That was so stupid!" She yelled before taking the poem from Rock Lee's hands and ripping to pieces in front of his face. The women in the hallway looked in shock as Rock Lee looked in horror. "You really need to grow up Lee-San!" She said before throwing the pieces of paper in his face. Rock Lee not easily defeated smiled and said,

"I well do better next time!" Before running away somewhere. Sakura huffed was getting to leave until,

"Haruno-San." A cold voice said from behind her. Everyone in the hallway scattered like roaches when the lights turn on.

Sakura smiled and turned to greet the person behind the voice.

"Sasuke-Kun!" She said cheerfully, but the Uchiha glared at her making her smile fade and look down. "I mean... Good evening Uchiha-San" she said correcting herself, but the raven haired male didn't let up his glare and said.

"My office," She looked up at him. "now." he finished. She nodded and ran into his office that was a little down the hall. He followed after her and when he caught up to her she was sitting in a chair in front of his dark wooden desk, with a window that made up a whole wall behind it. When he walked into the room he had slammed the door behind him, making Sakura flinch at the sound because it had startled her, but also because she knew what it meant.

She was in trouble.

Big trouble.

"What the hell is wrong with?" He asked coldly walking over to his desk and leaned against it arms folded. The pinkette thought that pose was sexy and even though he was glaring at her heatedly she still couldn't believe that he was this handsome. "Well?"

"It wasn't me!"

"Then who was it, huh?" He asked. "Tell me, because when I walked into the hallway all I saw was you causing a scene in the middle of my father's law firm." He said in a monotone voice. He hated the fact that she even worked for him. They went to the same law school, had the same internship at his father's law firm, and now worked in the building. She was so incompetent and was quite unprofessional no matter how professional she tried to act. The only reason why she was still working for them was because her family and his family were close.

But that didn't stop him from chewing her out.

"But Rock Lee he-!"

"I will deal with him later about inappropriate use of work time, but I am dealing with you first." He said as unfolded his arms. "Now I will say this one time and one time only, Behave. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sasu-" He glared. "I mean! Uchiha-San, Yes Uchiha-San!''

"Good." He said going behind his desk, sitting down and began on paper work. She sighed and thinking how this just hadn't been her week. Then an idea popped into her head maybe she make Sasuke feel sorry for her because of the bad week she had been having so he wouldn't be so mad at her.

"Ah, this week has been the worse week ever!" She said dramatically, but Sasuke wasn't paying her much or rather any mind. "First I break the heel to my 53300 Yen red bottoms in the park and then I lost my wallet!" Still no reaction. So she turned it up a notch. "Then I broke my car key in my car door, so I had to take the gross, nasty city bus!" He began to glare at his paper's, but the pinkette didn't notice. "And it started after I decided to take a walk in the park one day and I ran into that loser Naruto!"

Sasuke's head shot up so fast it almost scared Sakura.

"What did you just say?" He asked thinking he heard her wrong. She blinked at him for a moment before her believed she had won him over. So she put her sad face on and sighed dramatically.

"Oh Sasuke it was terrible!" She said getting up and leaning over the raven's desk looking at him with crocodile tears in her eyes. "He said all these horrible things to me and called me a whore and other things too and he called me ugly, Me! Ugly I mean have ever heard something so-"

"Shut. Up." He growled out glaring at her. Kami she was so annoying, he just wanted to send her away, but he couldn't mainly because she now held information in that big head of her's that he wanted.

"Now," He started now that she was quiet. He leaned onto his desk and intertwined his finger's. "Your going to tell me everything that happened, everything," She opened her to speak. "Quietly." She closed it.

* * *

><p><em>Yay! I updated again!<em>

_Thank's _

_Dragon MistressLove_

_2008catgirl_

_otakukitten101_

_TigrezzTail_

_Judy-Moody4evr_

_YaoiRocks'MyWorld._

_Naru'sIs-AcuteUke_

_NamiiUchiha_

_zoebeansmommy_

_freak9quanquan_

_Yami Ryo_

_MoonWingsYuki_

_darkXloveXkiss_

_TheBlackPersian_

_The Black Rain_

_popdiva97_

_BigBangluver_

_ebtiger_

_CosignToOblivion_

_coriekitt_

_sherrin16_

_Avid30_

_Lyndsey_

_SweeterThanChocolate_

_myroseyangel_

_michikuchi_

_Woolfey_

_ninnki92_

_HunterHarkness_

_Miyuki1393_

_raindownchaos_

_cursedyaoi96_

_DemonFox23_

_TigerDemonOwnz_

_NotSoInnocentSpecialKit_

_Fire and brimestone_

_sasori's-sexy-assistant_

_Dreamer Mist_

_shessy-my-love_

_-XXXX_

_solitare1_

_ninnki92_

_PutPutJunior_

_Lovemeleaveme _

_manna-chan_

_andysanime_

_Word's: 1,626_


	17. Don't Abandon Me

_**The first thing need to say to everyone is: HAPPY AIDS AWARENESS MONTH! WE ALL HEED TO WEAR OUR RED RIBBONS AND GET THE WORD OUT THERE THAT AIDS IS REAL AND WE ALL CAN GET IT!**_

_**GET INVOLVED! **_

_**SUPPORT THE CAUSE!**_

_**Please enjoy this chapter. **_

* * *

><p>~ONE WEEK LATER~<p>

* * *

><p>It was three in the afternoon and Naruto was putting Daisuke down for his nap. The blonde sat in the rocking chair in the nursery with Daisuke cradled in his arm's. The mini redhead, in his sand brown onesie and white socks, was sucking on his bottle of warm milk looking up at his mother as Naruto softly sang him a lullaby.<p>

_Lullaby, and good night,  
>You're your mother's delight,<br>Shining angels beside  
>My darling abide.<br>Soft and warm is your bed,  
>Close your eyes and rest your head.<br>Soft and warm is your bed,  
>Close your eyes and rest your head.<em>

_Sleepyhead, close your eyes._  
><em>Mother's right here beside you.<em>  
><em>I'll protect you from harm,<em>  
><em>You will wake in my arms.<em>  
><em>Guardian angels are near,<em>  
><em>So sleep on, with no fear.<em>  
><em>Guardian angels are near,<em>  
><em>So sleep on, with no fear...<em>

Naruto began to hum the melody softly and rocked slowly in the rocking chair. Daisuke's eyes began to close and Naruto smiled knowing that his baby boy was going to sleep. When the infant eyes finally shut and soft snores came from the small child Naruto got up from the chair and walked over to the wooden crib and put him in. The blonde male pulled a soft blanket over the mini redhead. The blonde kissed his index and middle finger and placed them on Daisuke's forehead.

"Sleep tight my little prince." He whispered. He gave his son one more look over to make sure everything was alright and left the room.

Everything had gotten back to normal soon after they had gotten back. Gaara went back to work at the gallery and Naruto went back to work at the club were Tenten and Hinata was so happy to see him again. This week their work schedules began to over lap more, which was strange, because that rarely happened like more than once a month. And it had happened four times this week, because something would happen and Gaara would have to leave. They would usually have Luna babysit when their work schedule's overlapped, but she had a job of her own, so she couldn't all the time. Then Haku volunteered and it had worked out. Gaara and Naruto's work schedule's rarely over lapped, but when it did Luna and Haku were right there to help them.

It's hard to be middle class working parent's.

"Naruto?" The blonde jumped and turned around.

"Oh Gaara..." He said sighing in relief. "You scared me."

"Sorry." The redhead said. "But are you alright?"

"Yeah I fine, I was just deep in thought." Then he noticed that Gaara was dressed. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go to work." Gaara said sounding upset at the thought.

"But I thought someone was covering for you today." He said upset as well, he really wanted to spend the day with his husband. they had both been so busy with their jobs this week that they were starting to barely see each other like they use to.

Or maybe Naruto was just too use to seeing him all the time.

"Yes I did, but it seems that they need help setting up for an upcoming event that we are hosting for some new artist and it's being sponsored by someone important, so they need all hands." Gaara said before sighing.

"Oh... Alright if you have to go." Naruto said sadly. Gaara smiled sadly and pulled the blonde into a tight embrace. Naruto smiled and returned the embrace, wrapping his arms around the taller's midsection.

"I'll try to be back before you have to go to work." Gaara whispered.

"Don't rush I don't want you getting into trouble." Naruto whispered back looking up the taller. The redhead smiled and leaned down and kissed the blonde's forehead.

"Alright."

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed as he sat in the living room on the couch flipping through channels on he T.V. Like he had been for the past hour. Which was so boring! Gaara was at work and Daisuke was still napping so he couldn't play with his son! and it was nothing on!<p>

_"Ohhh~ I wish time would go a little faster and Gaara could come home!" _He thought annoyed. He really wished Gaara didn't have to go to work, but he knew the other had to. Naruto still had a few hours left until he was to go to work and really hoped that the redhead would be home before then. _"I just miss him so much!" _

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Yes company!" Naruto said happily jumping up from his sit and running the short distance to the door. He stopped and stood on the tips of his toes to look through the peephole and saw that it was Haku.

He opened the door and smiled.

"Hi Haku!" He said cheerfully. He was very happy had come in his hour of boredom.

"Hello, Naruto-Kun."

"I told you that you can call me Naru-Chan." Haku blush slightly before smiling.

"I am sorry, I sometimes forget." Naruto smiled as well.

"It's fine, oh and come in!" He said when he noticed that they were starting a conversation in the doorway. Haku nodded and walked inside.

"You can sit on the couch if you like and I'll make us some tea." Naruto said before going into the kitchen He finally had something to do! He had a guest to talk to until Gaara got back and they spent the day together and then off to the club for Naruto. After a few minutes on preparing tea Naruto entered the living room with a sliver tray, a kettle and two tea cups.

"So what made you stop by, Haku?" Naruto asked as he poured a cup for Haku and handed it to him. Haku thanked him and took a sip.

"No reason I just thought I would just stop by and see what you were doing."

"Oh nothing, I had just put my little Daisuke down for a nap no more than an hour ago, so I was pretty bored before you came over." Naruto said sitting down next to the girlish male.

"Oh? But where is Gaara-San wasn't today his day off?" Haku questioned. Naruto looked down at his tea sadly before saying,

"He was called into work today last-minute." Haku put his hand his shoulder seeing how sad that made his blonde friend.

"I'm sorry I know you would want to spend some time with him." Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, but it's alright I understand he had to go." He said, but he still sounded so sad about it. Haku looked at him and said,

"Your face says that something is upsetting you inside what is it?" Naruto sighed, but smiled. Haku could read people like a book.

"It's nothing really... It's just..."

"What is it Naruto-San?"

"It's just that Gaara he's become so busy lately and hasn't been able to spend time with me..." Naruto said looking down at his cup. "Maybe I'm just clingy, but I... I just feel if we barely see each other we'll drift apart and he'll..."

"Abandon you?" Naruto flinched at the very word, but nodded.

"Naruto-San, I doubt Gaara-San will abandon you... He love's you and Daisuke..." Haku said rubbing circles into Naruto's back. Naruto knew that Haku was right, but being abandoned my his mother has imprinted itself in his mind. He hated her for that.

"I know, but I can't help this fear..."

"Naruto-San it will be alright, thing's seem hard know, but you and Gaara have such a wonderful romance and I am sure you will get over your fear in due time." Haku said with a kind smile. Naruto smile too. Haku was really good at making people feel better.

"Thank's Haku."

"You are welcome Naruto-San."

"I thought I said you can call me Naru-Chan." The blonde said pouting. Haku smiled and apologized. The two talked some more for about an hour, before the other had to go. Leaving Naruto alone again. He sat on the couch alone thinking about what Haku had told him. He knew it was all in his head, but he even after five years, marriage, and a baby Naruto still felt new to this relationship. He wasn't sure if this was normal or it was just what his mother did in his mind.

_"What it ever is I just want to be with him and make him happy..." _He thought and that was what he was going to do. He was going to do everything right with Gaara and keep him happy so he would never leave him. He was going to be the perfect little uke for him.

Then the front door opened.

Naruto looked at the door and smiled.

It was show time.

"Gaara!" The blonde got up from where he was starting and ran to said redhead and jumped on him. Gaara, knowing the routine, opened his arms just in time to catch him. "Oh Gaara I missed you!"

"I missed you too." Gaara said kissing Naruto on the cheek. Naruto let go on the redhead and pulled him over to the couch and they sat down.

"So how was it?" Naruto asked. "Oh wait are you hungry?" Naruto asked standing up.

"No I'm-"

"I didn't know what time you were getting back so I didn't make anything, but I can make you something if you wish-"

"Naruto I'm alright," Gaara laughed out. Naruto was acting like a little worrywart. "Come on and sit down." Naruto looked a little sad for a moment, but sat down next to his husband anyway.

"So how was your day?" Naruto asked looking at the redhead. Gaara smiled and pulled Naruto into his chest.

"It was tiring." He whispered. "We had to carry in these big heavy sculptures that were made out of clay and then change all the light bulb's to this yellowish color because "It would make the art pop"" Naruto giggled at that, some artist were so weird.

"Who said that?"

"I don't know, I couldn't see them with the sculpture breaking my shoulder." Gaara said rubbing his shoulder in remembering. Naruto pulled away and touch Gaara's shoulder gently.

"Is it sore?" He asked worried. "Does it hurt?"

"A little."

"I'll get some ice." Naruto said getting up, but Gaara grabbed his wrist.

"No I'll be alright."

"But it can bruise and I don't want you in pain..." Naruto said softly. Gaara, still holding on to Naruto, stood up and looked down at the blonde.

"Naru-Chan is something wrong?" Naruto shook his head. "Are you sure?" He nodded.

"I'am just trying to make you happy." He said softly looking up at the Redhead sadly.

"What?" Gaara asked not understanding.

"I just want you to be happy." He said eyes glossed over with tears. He felt let he had messed up he just wanted to make him happy and he went and messed it all up.

"Naruto I am happy, I'am always happy when I'am with you." Gaara said wiping Naruto's tears away. "What'd going on Naruto what has you so sad?"

"I'am sorry Gaara... I just..."

"Just what?" The redhead asked siting down on the couch and pulling Naruto down with him. "Tell me..." Naruto began to sniffle and Gaara pulled him into his chest.

"I just don't want you to leave me..." The blonde whispered crying.

"What?" Gaara asked shocked. "Why would you think I ever would?"

"Well... It's just that you've been so busy and..." He stopped and wiped his eyes. "I'am scared we'll drift apart..."

"Naruto..." Gaara whispered looking down at the blonde. "We will never drift apart."

"How do you know?"

"Because I won't allow it." Gaara said seriously. "I will always be here for you and Daisuke."

"You... you promise?" Gaara smiled and kissed the blonde the forehead.

"I promise."

* * *

><p><em>And that is how iamma end this chapter.<em>

_And I want everyone to wear their red ribbons please I take this month seriously!_

_Thank's_

_Dragon MistressLove_

_2008catgirl_

_otakukitten101_

_TigrezzTail_

_Judy-Moody4evr_

_YaoiRocks'MyWorld._

_Naru'sIs-AcuteUke_

_NamiiUchiha_

_zoebeansmommy_

_freak9quanquan_

_Yami Ryo_

_MoonWingsYuki_

_darkXloveXkiss_

_TheBlackPersian_

_The Black Rain_

_popdiva97_

_BigBangluver_

_ebtiger_

_CosignToOblivion_

_coriekitt_

_sherrin16_

_Avid30_

_Lyndsey_

_SweeterThanChocolate_

_myroseyangel_

_michikuchi_

_Woolfey_

_ninnki92_

_HunterHarkness_

_Miyuki1393_

_raindownchaos_

_cursedyaoi96_

_DemonFox23_

_TigerDemonOwnz_

_NotSoInnocentSpecialKit_

_Fire and brimestone_

_sasori's-sexy-assistant_

_Dreamer Mist_

_shessy-my-love_

_-XXXX_

_solitare1_

_ninnki92_

_PutPutJunior_

_Lovemeleaveme_

_manna-chan_

_andysanime_

_TyTyYaoiLuver2013_

_ichi'nukenin-Namikazemaki_

_otakugirl251_

_slatedfox_

_Thanks guysz_

_Words: 2,204 Yaya! So Awesomely awesome!_


	18. The Shadow

_**First I wanna say happy birthday to my two favorite niece's ever!**_

_**Unique: She's turning 15 on december 26 2012! **_

_**And Ashley: She's turning 5 on december 27 2012!**_

_**They growing up right before my eyes! Unique starting to date and Ashley learning how to spell her own name!**_

_**Oh I'am about to cry! You guy's better get to reading before I start talking about how I use to change they diaper's and teach them there colors!**_

_**Chapter 18!**_

* * *

><p>-NARU-CHAN-<p>

* * *

><p>I sighed as I pulled my black hoodie over my head in me and Gaara's bedroom. It was eight o'clock at night and it was time for me to go the club to work now. I really don't want to go today, I want to stay home and cuddle my little Daisuke and just lay around with Gaara, but I have to go. My paycheck is the rent payment after all. I sighed again as I put an orange headband on, pushing my blonde hair back.<p>

"Naruto." I heard someone call me. I looked behind me and smiled.

"Hey Gaara." The love of my life. He smiled at me and asked,

"Ready to go?" I nodded believing I had everything I was going to need. I went to pick up my black duffle bag only to have a hand stop me.

"It look's heavy," He said moving my hand away and grabbing the handles of my bag. "I'll carry it." I smiled as he lifted the bag and put of his shoulder. He's such a gentleman. My gentleman, so you can't have him.

"Thank you sweetie." I said kissing him on the cheek. I saw he blush slightly which just made me giggle like a high-school girl. I followed him as he carried my bag into the living room. I told him to just sit it next to the door and I could take it from there.

"Thank you again my big strong Panda-Man." I said as he turned to look at me.

"Anything for you, my beautiful Naru-Chan." He said before kissing me on the lip's. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck as I felt his arms go around my waist. I love how I felt when his arms were around me. I felt safe and protected in them. I feel like nothing can hurt me and nothing can as long as I have my Gaara with me.

Huh? How did we get on the couch?

"G-Gaara?" My voice squeaked when I saw that look of lust in his eyes.

"Yes?" He responded in that deep husky voice that he knew I loved so much. It just sent a shiver down my spine and I was thinking that maybe I could be a little late for work or not go at all but, I have to.

I can "play" with Gaara when I get home.

"I-I have to go to work now..." I said weakly pushing him away from me. He sighs and stands up and offered his hand to help me stand as well.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." He said Looking away from me. I know what he means, we hadn't made love in so long, well since the trip, but that still felt like forever to us. I missed us being together in such an intimate way and longed for us to become one once again.

"I know what you mean," I said before smiling at him. "But," I leaned into him and put my hand on his chest. "Maybe when I come home maybe me and you could... You know." I whispered as seductive as I could. I only hope I can keep my promise seeing as I always work late, much to protective Gaara's dislike and usually very sleepy after work, but for Gaara I'll try and stay up and alert for him.

I heard him growl like some type of wild animal and say's,

"You know I'll be awake..." I couldn't help, but feel a little turned on by it.

Oh Kami, I better get to work.

* * *

><p>I finally made to work after making it out of the apartment without getting totally sidetracked. I was getting my bag out of the back seat and walked in the large building. On the outside of the building it actually looks like a warehouse and it is, a big red bricked building with high up square windows. But then you got inside and it was simply beautiful. Dark red carpet and red striped wallpaper with black lace trimming above and below the wallpaper. There were booths that lined just about the whole room and a bar fulled with the most expansive wine's. It was also a large round stage, <em>my stage<em>, that was in the center that had a slick black grand piano on it.

Now, the second floor wasn't much it just had several cocktail tables that sat two at each.

And last, but not least the very large and beautiful crystal chandelier that hung in the center of it all. It really gave it that late 50's to early 60's theme.

Like I said simply beautiful.

"Hey, Naru-Chan!" I heard a very familiar voice call. I turned around and smiled.

"Hey Ten-Ten!" Ten-Ten is the head bartender here as well as one of the first friends I made after moving here with Gaara and Luna. She was really nice to me and was the one that showed him that ropes around the club, she also helped me get the job. They had only wanted female singers.

"How are ya?" She asked with a warm smile. She was wearing her bartender attire. A white button up shirt with a black vest and tie and black slacks.

"I'm doing pretty good, yourself.?" I asked as we began to walk over to the bar. I sat down at one of the stools, siting my bag in the one to my left and she went behind the bar.

"You want something to drink?" She asked me already starting to mix the drink, before I could even say what I always tell her,

"Oh Ten-Ten you know I don't drink." And she would say,

"You need to start." Same old thing for the pass four years. I've gotten somewhat use to it, but I still don't get why she would say needed to start, maybe I looked stressed out or something to her. Maybe I am sometimes, but I will never touch that stuff.

I looked at her and notice she was drinking what I had rejected.

"Isn't it a little too early to drink and at work no less?" I asked. She just smiled and said,

"It's happy hour somewhere."

"And being at work?"

"Someone just got off work somewhere, so I'm drinking for them." She answer before drinking the whole thing in front of me. I couldn't help to laugh at her. She such funny person to be friends with and I am happy that she wanted to be my friend. I had been so nervous first moving here thinking that was just going to be bullied and ignored like in Konohagakure, but I was quickly proving wrong and I could have been happier.

"Hey earth to Naru-Chan~!" Ten-Ten said in a sing-song voice as she waved her in my face. I looked at her slightly surprised at how close she had gotten.

"What?"

"You totally spaced on me you little astronaut!" She jokingly, but I can see that she had some concern for me in her eyes.

"Oh..." I said and could feel my cheeks becoming warm. I becoming just like Gaara spacing out at the strangest or worse moment's. I hope Daisuke didn't inherit this weird trait from us.

"You ok?" She asked. I smiled to reassure her and nodded.

"I'am fine just thinking." I told her.

"You sure?"

"Positive." I said giving her a bright smile. She smiled as well and before I knew we were talking about other things mainly the trip since I never got the chance to tell her when I had gotten back, since I was just so busy trying to get back into the grove of working.

"H-Hello you two..." A soft said from behind me. Ten-Ten smiled and waved at the person.

"Hey there Hinata!" She said happily. Hinata smiled as well and waved.

"Hello Ten-Ten, Naru-Chan." Hinata is the clubs shy pianist. She is very talented and when you hear her play you'd be dazzled by the beauty of her melodies. She doesn't talk much about her family, but what Ten-Ten has told she was the prodigy of her clan and their future heiress, but due to her lack of confidence and shyness she was disinherited. I thought that was terrible and unfair, but there is nothing I can really do, but I'm just going to be the best friend she can have and help her with her confidence.

"Hey Hinata-Chan!" I say giving her a big grin.

"A-are you two ready for tonight I hear we will have a big crowd." She said as excited as she could with her soft voice. Ten-Ten and I nodded remember being could my their boss that they had some fancy businessmen and such coming tonight. It made me kind of nervous. I mean we always had important here, but our boss said that these guys were very important and we had to keep them comfortable.

Big tip's and the clubs reputation are on the line after all.

"Yeah I just have to get my bar ready." Ten-Ten said looking back at her bar.

"And I have to just get dressed." I say looking at my forgotten duffle bag on the bar stool next to me.

"Oh well we all must go over our task's and make sure everything is ready." Hinata said adding to the conversation. Me and Ten-Ten nodded in agreement. And before I knew it we had went off to do what was needed of us.

* * *

><p>It was almost showtime and I was sitting in my dressing room nervous as all get out. I looked at myself in the mirror that had the lights going around it. My make-up was perfect with the ruby-red lipstick I had on and so was my hair that had been done in finger waves to give me that 50's songstress look. I smoothed down the invisible wrinkles in my red spaghetti strapped dress that pooled around my feet.<p>

If you are confused, yes I am dressed as a woman.

Why?

Because I told you they were only looking for female singers and this was the only way I was going to get the job.

"Naru-Chan?" I turned to the closed-door behind me when I heard Hinata's soft voice on the other side. "Is it alright to come in?"

"Of course." I answered and seconds later the door and showed Hinata wearing beautiful black strapless dress that stopped at her knees and shiny black high heel's. Her long dark blue hair done in waves.

"You look amazing." I tell her. She, of course, blushes and looks down at her feet.

"P-please you way better Naru-Chan... Everyone is here to see you after all..."

"And to hear you play!" I say wholeheartedly. I wish she would understand that she is important here just like me and everyone else, we all have our roles. "Your so amazing Hinata at what you do so embrace that and show the world that Hinata Hyūga, great pianist, isn't one to be messed with!" Her blushed deepen and she smiled shyly at me.

"Thank you Naru-Chan for that..." I smiled at her as I stood. I walked over to her and gave her a warm hug.

"Anytime." I whispered.

* * *

><p>I nervously walked through the darkness after I had been introduced. I stepped on the stage and immediately got a few catcalls from the men there. I don't understand I thought men looked big breasted girl, not a flat chested <em>me<em>, but that's life.

"Hello everyone, if you're new here my name is Naruko," I say my stage name in my most seductive voice into the old fashion microphone. I really didn't like to, but this is my job, to make the men stay and watch me sing and leave those tip's. "And if you're a regular well..."

"I love you!" I giggle into the microphone at the random man's confession.

"Aren't you the dedicated one." I say with my hands on my hips pushing my left shoulder forward slightly and right hip back like a model would. Sex sale's after all. "Well I better sing this song for you all huh?" I look behind at Hinata who smiled and began to play a soft melody for a while and I took a deep breath careful not to breath into the mic. The lights above me dimmed and focused on me like a spotlight.

Then she pause, her melody stinging the air and I closed my eyes and caressed the mic with my fingers.

Then she began to play again and I began to sing.

_I know there's hurt I know there's pain, _  
><em>But people change, lord knows I've been no saint <em>  
><em>In my own way, regret choices I've made <em>  
><em>How do I say I'm sorry? How do I say I'm sorry? <em>

_I was scared, I was unprepared ooooh~, for the things you said _  
><em>If I could undo that I hurt you. <em>

_I would do anything for us to make it through~~_  
><em>Draw me a smile, and save me tonight <em>  
><em>I am a blank page! waiting for you to bring me to life <em>  
><em>Paint me a heart~ let me be your art! <em>

_I am a blank page waiting for life to start _  
><em>Let our hearts stop and beat as one together <em>  
><em>Let out hearts stop and beat as one forever... <em>  
><em>How can I erase decisions I've made <em>  
><em>How do I go back what more can I say <em>  
><em>All that remains are hearts filled with shame <em>  
><em>How do we say we're sorry? How do we say we're sorry? <em>

_I was scared, I was unprepared oooooooh~,_

_ for the things you said _  
><em>If I could undo that I hurt you I would do anything for us to make it through <em>  
><em>Draw me a smile and save me tonight <em>  
><em>I am a blaaaank page~ <em>

_waiting for you to bring me to life _  
><em>Paint me a heart let me be your art <em>

_I am a blaaank page waiting for life to start ..._  
><em>Let our hearts... stop... and beat as one together <em>  
><em>Let out hearts stop and beat as one forever <em>  
><em>I'd go back in time and I'll realize <em>  
><em>Our spirits aligned and we'd never die <em>  
><em>Draw me a smile, and save me tonight <em>  
><em>I'll be your blank page waiting for you to bring me to life <em>

_oooohh~_

_Paint me a heart let me be your art _  
><em>I am a blaaank page waiting for life to start <em>  
><em>Let our hearts start and beat as one together <em>  
><em>Let our hearts start and beat as one...<em>

_ forever..._

The crowd applaud and I smiled as I looked back at Hinata who was also smiling.

"Thank you." I said with a bow. "Would you all like one more song?" I asked, but I know I'm going to anyway. I mean I have to sing at least six song's tonight with three costume changes. This dress, a flipper girl dress (for when I sing more upbeat song's and dance a little around the stage ), and a strapless black dress with lacy black gloves and a fluffy white boa that tickle's my neck.

The crowd cheer and applauded saying they wanted another song. Hinata began to play behind me and I closed my eyes again as I caressed the mic.

_Sometimes when I'm sitting on my bed_  
><em>Feeling so so lonely<em>  
><em>Wishing someone hold me<em>  
><em>All I have is three little notes playing in my head<em>

_Outside I can cover all the scars_  
><em>Inside lie the words just pleading to be heard<em>  
><em>Cause all I have are three little melodies to kill all the hurt<em>  
><em>Now I'm ready gonna sing em all out<em>  
><em>Sing em out just to myself<em>  
><em>I don't even care what the world thinks about how I sound<em>

_Cause when I open my mouth_  
><em>My whole heart comes out<em>  
><em>Every tear I wanna cry is satisfied<em>  
><em>I'm singing till I'm winning I'mma sing all night<em>  
><em>Cause when I open my mouth<em>  
><em>There's no place to hide<em>  
><em>Everything that I've been feeling runs wild and free<em>  
><em>I'm singing cause I'm winning I'mma sing for me<em>

_I stand and believe in who I am_  
><em>Take shots at my heart but who am I to give up<em>  
><em>Everybody needs a melody to set their souls free<em>  
><em>My stage is the greatest in the world<em>  
><em>Give back to the ones who struggle with me stay true<em>  
><em>Reminding me to see my only chosen destiny<em>  
><em>And now I'm ready now I'm gonna sing it all out<em>  
><em>Sing it out just for myself<em>  
><em>I don't even care what the world thinks about how I sound<em>  
><em>Cause when I open my mouth<em>  
><em>My whole heart comes out<em>  
><em>Every tear I wanna cry is satisfied<em>  
><em>I'm singing till I'm winning I'mma sing all night<em>  
><em>Cause when I open my mouth<em>  
><em>There's no place to hide<em>  
><em>Everything that I've been feeling runs wild and free<em>  
><em>I'm singing cause I'm winning I'mma sing for me<em>

_Sing for me_  
><em>Sing for myself<em>  
><em>Sing with harmony<em>  
><em>Make my whole heart come out<em>  
><em>Right where I am let the rain come down<em>  
><em>Sing for me<em>  
><em>Sing for myself sing with harmony<em>  
><em>Make my whole heart come out<em>  
><em>Right here right now make my on very own sound<em>

_Cause when I open my mouth_  
><em>My whole heart comes out<em>  
><em>Every tear I wanna cry is satisfied<em>  
><em>I'm singing till I'm winning I'mma sing all night<em>  
><em>Cause when I open my mouth<em>  
><em>There's no place to hide<em>  
><em>Everything that I've been feeling runs wild and free<em>  
><em>I'm singing cause I'm winning I'mma sing for me.<em>

The crowd applaud again and it made me feel good like it always did when I know I made someone enjoy me singing. I song my other songs and changed several times and then it was 1:00 am and it was time to go home and cuddle with a pillow. I'am just so happy that today was over and my boss said that the business person were very impressed. We even got the biggest tip's we could have ever gotten, a 84000 yen! I'am going to put it up to get something nice for Daisuke.

I'am going to spoil him!

And Gaara's just going to have a fit!

Oh wait Gaara! I couldn't come home before it was so late... I really wanted to, too. Kami why is it becoming so hard to have some time with my great husband that I love so much. I just want us to have a little time together and cuddle and kiss and just have him make love to me until the sun rises!

Sigh...

I wish I had better hours, but this is the best paycheck anyone could ever get working without a college degree, plus the people who work here are amazing people. They treated each other like family and that's a great thing to have at a job. But being with this family... I sometimes feel I'll miss out on my own.

I sigh again... I better just get home and cuddle with my husband and sleep.

I walked out of the back door of the club duffle bag in hand and clothes I wore here back on. The door lead to an alleyway that freaked me out and made want to hide, but I had to leave out of this since front door was for costumers only and was usually locked after everyone, meaning costumers, left.

Anyway, I look both ways like I always did, right, which lead to the front of the club and my car, then left, that lead somewhere I don't care to know about. I did this and when I looked to my left, I saw something or someone. It was the silhouette of somebody standing there and it felt like their eyes were burning into me.

"H-hello?" I say my voice shaking in fear. When they didn't say anything I become really freaked out. What did they went from me? "Hello?" I say again and the guy or whatever made a move towards me. I looked around and saw that I had let go of the door meaning I was locked out. I looked back at the shadow and saw that it running now.

"Oh Kami..." I whispered in fear and in shock before dropping my bag and running the other way. My Kami please let me get away. I've never been that athletic before so I feel myself getting tired and fast. I don't know what this guy want, Did he want to mug me, rape me, kill me? I don't want none of that to happen to me. I wanna just go home to Gaara and Daisuke! The thought of them made ran faster than I ever have before.

"S-someone help me!" I yelled. It sounded strained since I was running. I made to the end of the alley and rounded the corner and-

"Oofh!"

I ran into something and hard.

I ran into it so hard that I reeled backwards and fall hard. I closed my eyes and rubbed my head and groaned in pain from landing on my butt and hitting my head on whoever I ran into.

"Naru-Chan?" The person I ran into said. I snapped my head up to look at them and and jumped up to hug them.

"Ten-Ten!" I yelled hugging her tightly. I can tell that I had shocked her, but didn't care right now, someone was after me and I needed someone's help. "T-Ten-Ten help me!"

"What's wrong!" She asked freaked out by my behavior.

"S-someone's a-after me!" I yelled out of breath. She pulled away face me and gave me a shocked look.

"What!?"

"I-In the alley!" I said pointing back at it I felt like crying. I'am such baby I know, but I'am just scared and confused on what was going on right now.

She let me go and made like she was about to make her way to the alley, but I grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"No don't!" I yelled at her in distress. " He might still be coming!" I don't want her to go, she could get hurt and it would be all my fault for if she went.

She blinked at she me for a second before smiling and pulling away from me.

"I'll be ok." She say's before walking over to the alley opening. I watched, putting my hand over my heart to slow it down. It was racing fast from both my fear of the mystery man and the fact the Ten-Ten was about to face him.

Oh... Please be careful Ten-Ten.

I watch her as she peeked her head around the corner she looked for a moment before turning to me.

"I don't see anyone Naruto..."

"What?" I say surprised. I jogged over to her and looked as well. The man really was gone! It was no trace that he was ever there.

"I... He was there... I swear..." I looked at her hoping she would believe me and wasn't thinking I was going crazy.

"I understand Naruto, but no one's there now." She tell's me and I look back at the alley. Who could he had left so fast? He was like right behind me and now he's just gone like some ghost. I just don't understand...

"Naruto?" I hear Ten-Ten call.

"Yes?"

"Maybe you should call Gaara-San and talk to him, so he can calm you down." I nodded. I do feel the need to hear his voice right now and have him tell me everything was alright and-

Huh? Where's my bag?

Oh-No!

"My bags gone!"

"What?" Ten-Ten asked sounding confused. Then I remembered. I had dropped it running from the man.

"I-I dropped it before running away and-" Oh Kami everything I needed was in there. My stage clothes, my cell phone, my money.

"Oh no my tip and my paycheck, it was in my bag too!" I said upset. I can't believe this I just been robbed of my things! Well... I can't really say I been robbed since I basically gave the man my thing's by dropping it on the ground like I did... Oh no... the rent was due tomorrow and I don't have the money! Oh Kami why am I such a Idiot! Gaara's going to be mad at me I'am sure! Why couldn't I had just put it in my pocket like someone smart would do?

"Oh Naruto don't cry!" I hear Ten-Ten say. Was I really crying? I lift my hand up and touch my face. Yeah... I was crying... Can you blame me? I was just chased down a dark, scaring alleyway, by some man, who could have raped and killed me and no one would ever find my poor body... I don't wanna think this anymore...

It's reminding me of the time when _HE_ had taking me...

"I-I just wanna go h-home..." I said. I really didn't want to be here anymore. I wanted to go home and tell Gaara what had happened like I knew I had to do. I felt her put her hand on my shoulder and guide me away from the alleyway.

I really wanna go home...

* * *

><p>-NARRATOR-<p>

* * *

><p>The ride to Naruto's home was silent. Naruto stared blankly out the window with puffy red eyes and tear-strained cheeks, as Ten-Ten drove him home in his car. She didn't mind doing this at all, she was his friend and he was in need. She was going to be here there for him when he needed her like he did now.<p>

Plus she took the bus, so she wasn't missing much.

She had tried again and again to try to calm him down and to talk to him about all this, but she knew what or rather who he need.

_"I'll have you home soon Naruto..." _And like she had promised, she did. And now she was walking him down the hallway to his apartment. When they had reached the door Ten-Ten had turned to Naruto and asked him softly,

"Naruto, where are your house keys?" Naruto, who had seemed deep in thought since they had gotten there, looked at her and said in a shaky, but small voice,

"M-my bag..." Ten-Ten felt dumb for asking that even though she didn't know, but she smiled apologetically.

"Oh..."

"H-he should be awake..." He said in a soft voice. "H-he doesn't g-go to sleep w-without me..." Ten-Ten had to resist the urge to "aww" and say how sweet that was that Gaara waits up for him, but she believed now wasn't the time for that.

"I guess we're a knocking then, huh?" Naruto just nodded not really wanting to talk anymore and watched as Ten-Ten pounded on the door. When it didn't sound like anyone was coming, Ten-Ten knocked again, but harder.

When she didn't get an answer again she moved to knock only to have the door opened quickly and reveling a shirtless Gaara who was glaring at her in annoyance.

"What!" He growled out. Ten-Ten didn't know what to say, she had never seen a mad Gaara before and she had to admit it was pretty damn scary.

"I... Umm... I..." She had to say something or it looked like she was going to be ripped in half by the pissed out redhead!

"G-Gaara?" A small voice said from behind Ten-Ten. The brunette along with Gaara looked behind her to it was Naruto.

_"When did he get behind me?" _She questioned as Naruto moved from behind her and up to Gaara.

"Naruto What-" He didn't even what he was going to ask since the blonde male threw himself at the redhead.

"G-Gaara!" He cried into the other's chest. The redhead, surprised by this, wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. It was like pure instinct the love of his life was in pain and it was his job to make him feel better. He rubbed smoothing circles into the smaller back and whispered comforting words in his ear. He didn't even know what or who had upset he so, but when his love was calm he was going to find out and kill them with his bare hands...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile as this was happening, a heavy duffle bag had been dropped carelessly onto a large wooden desk in a dark room. The blind's cracked only slightly letting a little moonlight shine through. A man, that behind said desk, didn't even flinch as the heavy bag made a loud bang. He only smiled wickedly and said,<p>

"Nice work..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh my...<em>**

**_The first song Naruto sang was by Christina Aguilera called Blank Page and the second, also by Christina Aguilera, was called Sing For Me. I suggest you listen to them both, Their nice songs._**

**_And read this with the black background it makes everything more serious in my opinion!_**

**_Thank'sz _**

**_Dragon MistressLove_**

**_2008catgirl_**

**_otakukitten101_**

**_TigrezzTail_**

**_Judy-Moody4evr_**

**_YaoiRocks'MyWorld._**

**_Naru'sIs-AcuteUke_**

**_NamiiUchiha_**

**_zoebeansmommy_**

**_freak9quanquan_**

**_Yami Ryo_**

**_MoonWingsYuki_**

**_darkXloveXkiss_**

**_TheBlackPersian_**

**_The Black Rain_**

**_popdiva97_**

**_BigBangluver_**

**_ebtiger_**

**_CosignToOblivion_**

**_coriekitt_**

**_sherrin16_**

**_Avid30_**

**_Lyndsey_**

**_SweeterThanChocolate_**

**_myroseyangel_**

**_michikuchi_**

**_Woolfey_**

**_ninnki92_**

**_HunterHarkness_**

**_Miyuki1393_**

**_raindownchaos_**

**_cursedyaoi96_**

**_DemonFox23_**

**_TigerDemonOwnz_**

**_NotSoInnocentSpecialKit_**

**_Fire and brimestone_**

**_sasori's-sexy-assistant_**

**_Dreamer Mist_**

**_shessy-my-love_**

**_-XXXX_**

**_solitare1_**

**_ninnki92_**

**_PutPutJunior_**

**_Lovemeleaveme_**

**_manna-chan_**

**_andysanime_**

**_TyTyYaoiLuver2013_**

**_ichi'nukenin-Namikazemaki_**

**_otakugirl251_**

**_slatedfox_**

**_Thanks guysz_**

**_Words: 5,241 Wow this has to be the longest chapter I ever wrote! Yay!_**

**_Happy christmas eve!_**


	19. My Soulmate

_**Chapter 19!**_

* * *

><p>-THE APARTMENT-<p>

* * *

><p>Gaara lead Naruto into the apartment and had him sit on the couch. Ten-Ten followed them and sat down on the other side of the blonde. Naruto cried slightly on the red-head's shoulder and Gaara whispered comforting words into the blonde's ear to calm him, so he could explain what had happen tonight. He was becoming more and more worried about the small blonde in his arms. He had never seen so shaken up before, well not since...<p>

He shook his head of that. He didn't need that in his head while he was trying to find out what was wrong with Naruto. That would probably make things worse.

Ten-Ten watched silently as she too waited for her friend to calm down.

"It's alright Naruto, just relax it'll be alright, I'm here..." Gaara told the smaller softly. Naruto cuddled into Gaara's shoulder as he tried to calm himself. When his quiet sobs finally turned into little sniffles and the tears were no longer as thick.

It was silent for moment no one said anything until,

"I'am sorry Gaara..." He said softly. Gaara pulled back some to look the other in eyes, but Naruto didn't look up at him, almost like he was ashamed of something, which worried Gaara.

"Why are you sorry?" He questioned. Naruto didn't say anything. He couldn't do it, he couldn't tell Gaara that he was almost attacked and lost their rent money. He knew that the redhead would be so angry! He could never look him in the eyes again. He looked behind him to Ten-Ten, who was watching silently, his eyes pleading for her to help him explain. He couldn't do this by himself.

Gaara had followed his gaze to the young woman sitting on the other end of the couch.

"Ten-Ten, what happened?" He asked her. She wanted to tell him, really did, but after he scared the hell out of her in the hallway she kind of didn't want to in fear of what he will do if found out that his lover was almost attacked by some man.

"W-well... Naruto he ummm..." _"Suck it up Ten-Ten and help your friend!" _She took a deep breath and looked him in the eye.

"Naruto... he was almost attacked tonight..." The redhead eyes widen and he looked down at the blonde who was looking up at him like he was going to cry again.

"What? Naruto who attacked you!? I'll Kill Them!" The blonde's eyes widen and he shock his head.

"N-no Gaara calm down!" Naruto said taking hold of Gaara's shoulder. "Please! But Gaara didn't seem to hear him as he jumped up from the couch and glared down at Ten-Ten. He this look in his eyes that meant he was angry.

"And where the fuck were you when he got attacked?!" He yelled at Ten-Ten. "I trusted you and anyone else at that damn job with him and you let him get attacked!" He said walking towards her. Her eyes widen in shock at this. Was he really about hurt her!?

"Gaara no!" Naruto yelled jumping up and standing in front of the tall redhead bringing both his heads up and putting them on Gaara's chest to stop him. "It isn't her fault it was mine!" He said pointing to himself to get the redhead to understand. "Me! I should have been more careful!" The redhead didn't show any sign of slowing down and Te-Ten had moved from on the couch to behind it in fear of what was happening.

The blonde began to think. What to do? What to do? Oh!

_" I don't like saying this to him, but I have to" _Naruto thought quickly.

"Please Gaara, your... your scaring me!" he yelled.

Gaara suddenly stopped dead in his track's Ten-Ten peaked from behind the couch as Gaara looked down at the blonde and saw how upset Naruto was.

"Nar.. Naruto?" Oh Kami he did what he would try his to ever do around Naruto and he did. He lost temper and in front of his love's friend. God he only met the girl a hand full of times and here he was ready to rip her throat out! Kami she probably think's he's some abusive husband now and plans on telling the police or something.

"Naruto I'am sorry, I'am so sorry." He said falling down on the couch making Ten-Ten jump slightly. Naruto sat down next to him and put his hand on the other's shoulder.

"It's ok Gaara it's all my fault your mad at me..." Naruto said sadly. Gaara looked at him and quickly shock his head.

"No Naruto I not mad you, I could never be mad at you." The redhead said before sighing sadly. "When... When Ten-Ten said you were attacked I just... lost it. I just thought that I didn't want to loss you again." Naruto couldn't help, but to wince slightly at the thought _that. _

"F-for t-the record..." Ten-Ten said coming from behind the couch. "I-I said he was _almost _attacked." She finished keeping her distance from the redhead. Gaara looked at her as she said this and then back to Naruto.

"What happen? tell me everything." Gaara said. He needed to understand what had happen before he goes completely crazy.

"W-well... I was leaving out the side door that lead into the alleyway next the club and I saw this shadow."

"A shadow?" Gaara questioned and the blonde nodded.

"Yeah he was a little ways down the ally and I said hello, but he didn't answer me, so I said it again thinking he just didn't hear me the first time. But then he made a move towards me and before I knew it he was chasing me down the alley... I... I started yelling for help. I know I'm not very athletic, but I ran as fast as I could, just thinking that... that I might never..." Naruto couldn't finish, he didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"Naruto it's alright..." Gaara said softly bringing the blonde male into his chest. "Your safe now, I have you..."

"Its... Its something else too..." Naruto said sniffling a little. The redhead looked down at the blonde in his arms curiously.

"What?" Naruto looked up at him sadly, he opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. Like he was unsure of how to say what needed to ask.

"I..." He stopped and took a deep breath. "Gaara I... I lost our rent money."

"Naruto-"

"I'am so sorry Gaara, please don't be mad at me!" The blonde said pleadingly. Gaara sighed before smiling at the other.

"Naruto I thought I told you I could never be mad you." The redhead told him.

"But the money-"

"Can be replaced, you can't." Naruto blushed madly before jumping onto Gaara wrapping his arms around the other's neck. What did he do to deserve someone as amazing as sweet as Gaara?

"Oh Gaara! I thought you were going to be so mad at me about this!" The blonde cried happily as he was glad Gaara wasn't mad at him for losing their rent money.

"Well I'am not." He said before standing up bringing Naruto with him. "Now come on to bed you must be very tired from your long day." Naruto nodded in agreement. It had been a long night and after this he just wanted to cuddle into Gaara and sleep the rest of the night anyway.

"Well... I better get going then." Ten-Ten spoke making the two remember she was there.

"Oh no Ten-Ten you can't go." Naruto told her. "It's almost three now."

"Oh, I'll ok." She said reassuringly, but Naruto shook his head.

"No Ten-Ten please stay the night." The blonde begged her. He didn't want her getting hurt out there trying to get home at such a late hour. "To ease my mind." She sighed before nodding and going to sit on the couch.

"I'll get you some blankets." Naruto said as he started to go down the hall to retrieve them, but Gaara caught his wrist.

"It's alright Naruto I will get them, you go rest."

"You sure?" He asked looking up at him. Gaara at him and kissed him on the forehead.

"It's a couple of blankets I think I can handle it." He told him. "Get some rest." Naruto nodded before starting down the hall.

"Goodnight Ten-Ten..."

"Goodnight Naruto..." When Naruto was gone, Ten-Ten turned her attention to the redhead who was coming towards her. Still harbouring some fear for him from a few minutes ago, she scooted away to the other end of the couch. Gaara saw her scoot away from him and sighed. He couldn't blame her for fearing him. He did nearly jump her when he was could about what in the alley.

He sat down sat down on the other end of the couch. He was quiet for a moment as he didn't even look at her until,

"I wanted to tell you... I was sorry for snapping on you..." The redhead said quietly. Ten-Ten looked at him somewhat confused and surprised wrapped into one. Did she hear him right?

"Your... Wha?"

"I'am sorry." He repeated. "I didn't mean for my temper to get out of hand." She nodded and smiled shyly at him.

"It's ok.. Really." She said deeming him safe, by moving closer to the tall male and placed her hand on the mans shoulder in a comforting way. "I...I understand that you were just worried about Naruto..."

"I just don't won't you thinking I'am an abusive husband towards Naruto, because I'am not I would _never _hurt him." Gaara said strongly. He didn't want her thinking that or going around and telling people Naruto was in some type danger living and being with him.

"I know you wouldn't, not with the way he talks about you at work." Ten-Ten told him. Gaara looked at her confused.

"He... He talks about me?" He asked.

"Yes, like all the time." Ten-Ten says with an amused smile on her face. "He talks like your his great Kami, He talks about how you talk so sweetly to him, how your such a father, he says you surprised him once with this large bouquet of red roses." Gaara couldn't, but to blush slightly at that. Naruto was making him out as some softy to people now. "I can just tell that you love him so very much and the some goes for him."

Gaara nodded.

"Thank you for understanding." The redhead said before standing up from the couch. "I better go get you some blankets." He said before going to leave. Ten-Ten smiled. Gaara wasn't all bad. Sure he as kind of scary, but he was nice. "Oh and before I leave." the redhead started turning around. "If anyone else finds out about this one on one heart-felt chat, I had with you I'll skin you alive." Ten-Ten's smile disappeared and her skin paled. The redhead smiled before leaving the room and going to get what she needed.

The young woman stared at where he was once was in shock.

Maybe she was wrong...

* * *

><p>After talking to Ten-Ten (scaring the hell out of her) and giving her the blankets, Gaara made his way to his and Naruto's shared bedroom to sleep and maybe talk to Naruto a little more, if he was awake of course. He wanted to make sure his blonde was alright after his ordeal tonight. He was still worried about him. He made his way down the hall and to the bedroom door opening it. He opened it slowly and looked inside and found that Naruto wasn't there.<p>

"What the..." Then he heard muffled noises coming from the door behind him. Daisuke's bedroom door. Curious, the redhead turned around and his to the other room. He opened the door peaking inside like the last time saw a beautiful sight.

It was Naruto sitting in the rocking chair with Daisuke cradled in his arms. He wanted to go in and ask why he was in here instead of resting, but something held him back. He watched as Naruto rocked back and forth with Daisuke looking down at the mini redhead with an unreadable look in his eyes as he hummed a soft tune. Gaara watched him confused if Naruto was ok.

Then he heard the blonde sigh and he stopped rocking.

"Oh Daisuke... I had a scary night tonight..." He heard him say. "I won't go into it, because I don't know if you'll understand and get scared, but it was terrifying and I lost a lot of things important to me for work." The blonde male said to the infant that just looked up him with wide blue eyes that match his mothers. "But those things can be replaced, seeing you grow up in person can't be..." He said and the infant looked at him curiously before giggling reaching up making fists and unmaking them at nothing.

_"Oh Naruto..."_ Gaara thought sadly as he watched his young love front the ajar door. he hated seeing hearing his young love so sad and hurt, he just wanted to go up and embrace the blonde and fill his ears with sweet noting's. Yes, Gaara was kind of cheesy, but only to his lovely Naru-Chan.

"Mommy?" Daisuke said sounding confused as he looked up at the blonde male he call's mother.

"You know..." Naruto said starting up again. "The only thing on my mind in that alley was getting away and seeing you and daddy again. Just thinking that I don't want to see grow up from heaven and watch d-daddy getting over me..." His voice began cracking up and tears started to pour from his eyes, rolling down his cheeks. "I-I couldn't bare it... watching you having to live without me... H-having Gaara one day replace me..." That was it for Gaara as he opened the door fully and walked inside. Naruto looked up at him in shock when he saw Gaara enter.

"G-Gaara what-" Naruto didn't finish whatever he wanted to say when Gaara kissed him square on the lips, careful of his son that was still in the other's arms. When Gaara pulled back he had a serious look on his face as he was bent on one knee in front of the blonde and Naruto was still looking quite lost on why that just happened.

"Naruto... I could never replace you, no one can." Gaara said seriously.

"You... you heard that?" Naruto asked sounding upset for being caught saying the things was.

"Yes I heard and I am going to tell you this one time and one time only..." His eyes soften. "You are my one, and only. The only one that has or ever will capture my heart, my soul. I gave my heart and soul to you..."

"Gaara..."

"So if you were to go anywhere, anywhere at all, you would be taking most of me with you, so I would have no one to give my heart and soul to, since you would have it if even you were to ever die..." Naruto looked at him surprised and touched deeply by his words before leaning forward and kissing the redhead softly on the lip's, still mindful of the child he held in his arms. Daisuke looked up at both men before smiling widely that forced his chubby cheeks up closing his eyes and squealing cutely as he clapped his hands together. This display of his love and affection amused him greatly.

When they pulled away from each other Naruto asked a question that sometimes bugs him.

"Do you ever get tired of having reassure me about myself, about us?" Gaara just smiled and shock his head.

"No, it makes me feel more useful around this place." Naruto laughed at this and Gaara smiled widen.

"Your useful in other ways." The blonde male told him.

"Really, who so?" He asked rising a nonsexist eyebrow.

"In ways that wouldn't be very appropriate in front of our young child..." Naruto whispered seductively. Gaara's eyes widen before he gave Naruto a knowing smirk.

"Meet me in the bedroom." The redhead said in husky tone that sent shiver's down Naruto's spine.

"You got it." Gaara kissed Naruto on the forehead before leaving for their shared bedroom. Naruto had smiled before looking down he mini redhead in his arms that was looking up at him tiredly.

"Look's like someones sleepy." He commented as he got up from the rocking chair and walked over to wooden crib the other side of the room. He brought the now sleeping child up to his mouth and placed a light kiss on the infants forehead. "Goodnight my little man." He whispered before placing the child down in the crib and pulling a soft blue blanket up to his neck to keep him warm.

He smiled lovingly down the amazing chibi he had a little over a year ago. He was just so beautiful a mixture of both his parent's. Naruto still couldn't believe he gave birth to something so incredible. He had to admit though, he was mighty proud of himself for doing so. Even if he hurt like hell.

"I love you little man." He whispered before going to the door. He turned around once he made to the door frame and smiled before turning off the lights and closing the door.

* * *

><p>-MEANWHILE-<p>

* * *

><p>"So," A man started putting his foot up on a very familiar dark wooden desk as he looked at the raven haired male behind said desk indifferently. "Ya mind telling me why ya paid me the scare that dude with the nice ass tonight?" The person he questioned smiled wickedly and just said,<p>

"Nothing that you need to worry yourself about." He said as he eyed the man. Said man shrugged lazily before looking at the bag that he brought with him from scaring the blonde.

"So ya gonna open that thing or what?" He asked sounding indifferent now. Finger's knitted together in front of the man behind the desk with plain onyx colored eyes that seemed to bore its way into your very soul sending chills at how cool and unfeeling they were. The man wasn't fazed by this though as he just stared at the man in what most would think was pure boredom. He had come to know this cool man in the last week as Uchiha Sasuke, the very rich young lawyer that had fan's from here in Ikebukuro, Tokyo to Shanghai, China.

The wealthy young male had hired him as a Private Investigator to follow around this man, whose life was quite normal. His targets name is Naruto no Sabaku , he is currently married to an art dealer named Gaara no Sabaku who worked Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, and sometimes Sunday at a small gallery in the middle of town they had one child together, a one year old boy named Daisuke and they all lived in a twelve story apartment building in the business distract of Ikebukuro. He also knew that Naruto worked at as a singer at the club he had spooked him at under the stage name of Naruko on the weekends, but has been known to be called in to work as a waitress when they were short-handed.

He had gathered all this information for the young lawyer by hacking into hospital systems for their records, spying on him at his place of work and just over all following him and sometime's his husband around all week to understand their routines. And in doing all this, it has made him quite curious as to what this was going towards. Seeing as the blondes life was so normal, well as normal as a married gay male who has the ability to become pregnant can be, but normal no less. All he did was work, shop for groceries and baby clothing and toys, he was pretty much a middle class working wife, so he didn't understand why someone as rich and as powerful as Sasuke Uchiha could ever want with someone so-so beneath him.

He just didn't get it! How could the two have possibly crossed path's?

"Hmmm... I think I will..." The raven haired male said as he unzipped the large duffle bag. He was quite curious to see what his prey had in the duffle bag. Maybe it could give him even more insight of the blondes new life. He opened the bag and his eyes were met with red. Sasuke raised a perfectly arched eyebrow as he pulled the red thing out of the bag and found that it was a silky very revealing dress in the bag. him like this Naruto.

"That's one of the dresses he wears on stage when he sing's." Sasuke looked at him curiously, the PI had never told him of Naruto cross dressing, but he continued on. In his search for something interesting he found three dresses, lot's of scattered make-up compacts, jewelry and so much more that Sasuke almost believed that his PI had robbed a real woman, until...

"What's this..." The young lawyer said with some curiosity at he pulled out two white envelopes. He inspected one of them curiously, before opening it. And what he found was surprising.

A thick stack of money.

"Are you sure he only sing's at this club?" He questioned the male in front of was just too much money for it to be tip's from just singing. The male, also seeing the money, nodded knowing his information wasn't wrong , but it was indeed a lot of money for just one person to have. Sasuke put the money back in the envelope and going to open the other one only to find that it was a paycheck made out to Naruto no Sabaku for 18185 Yen. This showed that Naruto wasn't making much money at this job, this, must meant that if the money in the other envelope was really tip's from singing then that was what his way of living truly depended on. This is going to be very useful information in the near future.

He put the check back into its white confines and looked to see what else was in the black bag. It had seemed that he had completely hollowed the thing out and then he found it. It was practically staring up at him stained here in there with powered make-up that must of been poorly closed. A small metallic orange device. He picked up the rectangular item and inspected in his hand before smirking.

"Suigetsu my friend, I believe you have earned yourself a raise."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Plot Seems To Thicken...<strong>_

**_Thank'sz_**

**_Dragon MistressLove_**

**_2008catgirl_**

**_otakukitten101_**

**_TigrezzTail_**

**_Judy-Moody4evr_**

**_YaoiRocks'MyWorld._**

**_Naru'sIs-AcuteUke_**

**_NamiiUchiha_**

**_zoebeansmommy_**

**_freak9quanquan_**

**_Yami Ryo_**

**_MoonWingsYuki_**

**_darkXloveXkiss_**

**_TheBlackPersian_**

**_The Black Rain_**

**_popdiva97_**

**_BigBangluver_**

**_ebtiger_**

**_CosignToOblivion_**

**_coriekitt_**

**_sherrin16_**

**_Avid30_**

**_Lyndsey_**

**_SweeterThanChocolate_**

**_myroseyangel_**

**_michikuchi_**

**_Woolfey_**

**_ninnki92_**

**_HunterHarkness_**

**_Miyuki1393_**

**_raindownchaos_**

**_cursedyaoi96_**

**_DemonFox23_**

**_TigerDemonOwnz_**

**_NotSoInnocentSpecialKit_**

**_Fire and brimestone_**

**_sasori's-sexy-assistant_**

**_Dreamer Mist_**

**_shessy-my-love_**

**_-XXXX_**

**_solitare1_**

**_ninnki92_**

**_PutPutJunior_**

**_Lovemeleaveme_**

**_manna-chan_**

**_andysanime_**

**_TyTyYaoiLuver2013_**

**_ichi'nukenin-Namikazemaki_**

**_otakugirl251_**

**_slatedfox_**

**_L. _**

**_DarkAdarah_**

**_doremishine itsuko_**

**_Moon Light Fire Kitsune_**

**_Thanks guys so much for following/Reviewing/ And Enjoying!_**

**_Words: 3,858_**


End file.
